Emaphis
by Drakon Samael
Summary: A new enemy has arisen from the fallen and has taken the power of Mundus. Dante has been missing for the past 8 years, leaving behind a wife and daughter. But now another half-demon has shown up seeking their help, but just who is this young stranger. And
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dante and Lady meet again about a year or so after the incident with Arius and the Despair Embodied. Trish left earlier on and fell in love with another man named Jones and Lucia went back to the old island to protect it and stay with her mother in order to protect her as well. Dante and Lady's reunion is a rather happy, and amorous one.

They are eventually "wed" and have a daughter named Karil Ann Sparda. 12 years after her birth Dante goes on a mission never to return, thought dead by Lady and her daughter Karil. Years later on the night after Karil's 20th birthday she finds herself sitting on the desk of Devil May Cry that her father used to sit in, her mother is upstairs in the shower, and there is a figure standing outside of Devil May Cry.

This is where our story begins…

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Chapter 1: Alec

Karil was sitting with her feet propped up on her father's old desk in the office of the Devil May Cry building. Her mother, who always said to be called Lady, was currently taking a shower after another mission she had just gotten back from.

She had just turned twenty the day before and her mother had given her the sword Rebellion. She said that her father wanted her to have it when she was old enough, now the sword hung on the wall where the Force-Edge once adorned, as well as the acclaimed " Space Pirate Girl" photo that had been taken down soon after Lady had gotten to Devil May Cry. The Devil May Cry building itself had not changed much over the years, merely different trophies on the walls as well as different guitars, drums, and amps with an awesome sound system running through the office. The old jukebox was still there and still had the large dent in it. Dante always used to say the damned thing didn't work, so damaging it didn't really have much of an affect on him.

Karil was sitting at her desk in a pair of Italian leather boots, tight red leather pants, a black tank top, with the pendant necklace her father had given her before leaving on his last mission. She had skin like milk and silver hair that cascaded down her past her shoulder blades. She had a pair of mismatched eyes, much like her mother.

She began to sense something amiss in the area and looked toward the door. Standing outside in the rain was someone in a torn and tattered cloak, this stranger was staring right at her. It seemed, once he had her attention he opened the doors to the office and strode in. His cloak was dripping water on the floor and his boots were making somewhat of a squeak because of the water on the soles. He stopped in front of her desk before taking off his hood.

He had red hair that seemed like fire and fell haphazardly in some areas over his face. He had somewhat of a tan complexion and, oddly enough, a pair of goldenamber eyes that seemed to reflect every bit of light in the room. The real freaky part about his eyes was the fact that instead of normal pupils they were wide slits, like a reptile. He stared down into her eyes before he began to speak.

" You are the daughter half-demon daughter of Dante and Lady Sparda. The granddaughter of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, right?" asked the stranger in a rich, deep voice.

" Yeah, but what's it to ya?" asked Karil somewhat cautiously. It wasn't everyday someone came into Devil May Cry wondering about your missing father.

" I am here to seek the help of either you or your father." Said the stranger.

" Well considering that my father has been missing for about 8 years, and I'm not helping someone I just met, then I guess you're just SOL." Said Karil

The stranger lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before saying, " What if I said that it was in your greatest interest to hear me out, at least?"

" Sorry, ain't gonna happen."

Faster than the blink of an eye Karil had picked up one of her guns that was lying on her desk and had it pointed right in the stranger's face.

" Do we really need to go through something like this when we can simply sit down and have chat? I don't think I've done anything worthy of being shot in the head today." asked the stranger gaining a lopsided smile.

" He's right Karil, that sort of thing won't work on Alec." Said a new voice.

They both turned to see Lady standing there in a pair of black jeans, and in a red t-shirt that said ALL DEVIL written in Old English.

" Well, at least someone here has the ability to remember who I am." Said Alec still keeping the smile on his face.

" Hard to forget someone with those sort of eyes." Said Lady as she leaned against the hall doorframe.

" Wait, so you know this guy mom?" asked Karil who still had the gun to his head.

" Yeah. My father brought me here. That was about18 years ago. So you can see why the gun isn't really necessary." Said Alec

Karil only put the gun back down on the desk as she sat down in the chair once again. She had somewhat of a pouting expression on her face.

" I swear you remind me so much of Dante it's freakin' scary." Mumbled Alec to himself.

" So, what brings you here Alec?" asked Lady.

" Simple, there is a new evil out there that is more powerful than Mundus." Said Alec

" What do you mean ' more powerful than Mundus'?" asked Karil

"Glad you're finally going to hear me out." Said Alec before beginning.

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to start posting this story ASAP. The chapters will be longer I can promise that. R and R, and I'll write again soon.

3 24: redid the chapter, the first one I had just sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Archangel Emaphis  
Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

" Alright, you said you had something "important" to tell us, so go ahead and talk." Said Karil sarcastically.

" Alright, I guess the first piece of business is to introduce myself." Said Alec. He stood back and took off his cloak to reveal him in a pair of black baggy pants and a pair of zipper boots. He also had on a red tank top and a black trench coat and a pair of black gloves that were fingerless on the thumbs, forefinger, and pinky finger. He had a pair of swords strapped onto his back and a gun belt with a crimson skull on the buckle. He seemed only to have one gun on him, a silver one with the name Angelus engraved into the side of it.

" My name is Alec Kurataka and I am the son of Kain and Angelus Kurataka. I am a half-demon on my mother's side. She was a dragon demon who helped you grandfather Sparda when he faced Mundus over 2 millenniums ago." Said Alec

" Wait, I thought my grandfather took down Mundus on his own?" asked Karil

" He did. What I meant was that she helped him as in she helped him take down the entire army of demons that Mundus sent after them. Sparda did face Mundus alone, but in the war itself he was never alone. He always had someone to help who, like him, fought against the demons." Replied Alec

" So you're the son of a human and a demon. Your mother was the demon and your father was a human which makes you a half-demon." Said Karil, Alec nodded slightly, " And your mother was a dragon demon that helped my grandfather Sparda when he went up against Mundus. That sound about right?"

" So far so good." Said Alec

" Well, that explains the eyes." Said Karil

" KARIL!" exclaimed Lady

" What?" asked Karil

" Do you have to mention his eyes?"

Alec began to chuckle at this exchange.

" What's so funny?" asked Karil

" You are probably about the millionth person to mention my eyes. They may be weird but for them I have vision better than any other normal demon out there." Said Alec

" Okay, so you've explained who you are, but then why are you here?" asked Karil, " and what do you mean when you said that a new enemy has arisen?"

" Okay. The reason I am here is because a new enemy has come forth and destroyed Mundus. And I don't mean simply imprisoning him in Hell; I mean completely obliteration Mundus's body. An Archangel by the name of Emaphis destroyed Mundus and absorbed his power completely. He enhanced his own power in the process and is now attempting to destroy the human race. Much like the hundreds of others who have tried before him." Said Alec

" Okay. I know I'm gonna regret this, how is he going to go about doing this?" asked Karil

" Two words: Nuclear Holocaust." Replied Alec

Karil and Lady both stared at Alec like he had just grown a second head.

" He is planning to break out of the demon realm and begin controlling other world leaders as well as creating a few good military strikes. Eventually bingo: you've got World War III going." Began Alec. " But, to get out he needs you."

" What, why me?" asked Karil

" When he absorbed Mundus's power he also absorbed his curse. He will not be able to leave the demon realm in any way, shape, or form until the blood of the Sparda and the priestess is sacrificed to open the portal. He wants you because your blood is a combination of the two "blood requirements" for the portal." Said Alec

" So, let me get this straight. You came here to seek my help in fighting against an Archangel that wants to destroy the word by Nuclear Holocaust and needs me to open the portal." Said Karil

" Right, but there's one thing we are going to need to do before we can get started." Said Alec.

" And that would be?" asked Karil

" Simple, we need to find Dante."

AN: Okay, sorry for the length in updates. R and R and I'll be back soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Angelus

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

" Simple, we need to find Dante." Said Alec

Now Karil and Lady had heard of, what they thought, were some very dumb ideas in their lives, even one that included jumping off of a forty story building to prove a point and complete a bet, but this "took the cake".

" Alright genius, let's go. But wait, here we encounter problem one: MY FATHER IS FUCKING DEAD" screamed Karil, either this guy was stupid or really didn't get out.

" No he isn't."

" Alright, prove it." Said Karil smugly and angrily.

" The proof is standing right in front of you, or more beside you." said Alec as he pointed toward Lady.

" Wait, how in the hell is my mom proof?" asked Karil.

Lady began to think about this, that's when it hit her. She couldn't believe one of the basic things that had been known for thousands of year's worth of Demonology: Mates are forever.

" Because I'm still alive." Began Lady, she had gained a rather happy look over her face at this point. She couldn't believe she had thought Dante dead all of these years when the fact that he was only M.I.A was staring her right in the face.

" Right, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked a clueless Karil.

" Lady, honestly, didn't you ever teach her the basics of Demon Mating?" asked Alec

Karil was only growing more and more confused by the moment, her mother had taught her about different aspects of her demonic heritage but mating, this was a subject that her mother had seemed too reserved to cover.

" Karil, demon mates are for life. When your father and I…" Lady seemed to trail off at this point, but Alec covered for her at this point.

" What your mom's trying to say is that when her and your father fucked for the first time that they both completed a small ritual. This ritual leaves the scent, part of the aura, and a marking on both of the partners. This also connects their lives together, so if Dante were truly dead then Lady would be dead as well." Said Alec growing somewhat impatient.

" So since my mom's still alive, that means my father is too!" shouted Karil.

" Bingo."

" Well, what are we waiting for, let's go find him!" screamed Karil again as she grabbed her trench coat, the Rebellion, and her guns Thor and Loci before rushing out the door and to her motorcycle.

" Whoa. You have raised one very enthusiastic daughter there, haven't you Lady." Said Alec as he stood in the aftermath of Karil's rampage through the shop.

" I guess you could say that. You guy's go, I'll stay here and keep shop, you never know when there's going to be another mission. Just do me a favor, please bring Dante back to me." Asked Lady.

" I give you my word." Was all Alec said before dawning a pair of sunglasses and exiting the shop the same way he came in through.

As Alec got on his motorcycle he could see Karil waiting for him, looking totally lost.

" I think I might have rushed into this too soon." Said Karil

" Can't say I blame you, but right now we need to know where to go." Began Alec, " I know someone who will be able to help us find Dante."

" Who?" asked Karil

" My mother Angelus." Said Alec in a somewhat distraught tone of voice.

" Well, you don't sound so happy about it." Said Karil.

" Well, I haven't seen her since I was about four years old and I barely remember her." Began Alec, " Soon after I was born demon activity began to increase and my father had to take me away because my mother believed that they would come after her, and she didn't want me to get caught in the crossfire of any of the battles."

" I'm sorry." Said Karil

" 'alright, sides, it'll be nice to see her after about 18 years, my wonder is what she'll think of me. I have grown a good bit." Said Alec as he started his motorcycle and went down the street to the Dragon Air bar.

**Outside Dragon Air Bar**

Karil had been thinking about a few things on her ride over to their destination. One big thing was her father, but the other was about this stranger Alec. She thought she had it bad since she hadn't seen her father in a little over 8 years, but this guy hadn't seen his mother in 18 years, but at least he had the knowledge that she was still alive. Another thing that bugged her was this stranger's eyes, they were amber but with slits. The freaky thing was that no matter how hard she tried to shake it, she couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction to those eyes. They were rare and seemed full of suspense, mystery, and power, she just couldn't help but be attracted to them.

Their ride ended soon after it had begun at the front of what looked like an Old English pub with a sign that said 'Dragon Air Bar' with an ocean blue-crystal dragon encircling the words.

They entered through a pair of double doors to find what looked like an average bar. It had pool tables on one side of the room along with a few ' One-Armed Bandits' and other forms of gambling games on the other side. In the center it had a few tables, and chairs with a few of the apparent patrons sitting at them. The walls had a smoky brown color and a vein like red going in front of them. The floors were hard wood and covered in peanuts and what looked to be blood from a previous bar fight. The bar itself had an assortment of wines and liquors on the far wall in front of a mirror with a golden dragon statue above them.

The bartender was what looked to be a woman in her late 20's with black hair and blue highlights. She was in what looked to be some sort of French maid's uniform, frill and stockings included. This though was not her normal appearance. Her name was Vocks; she was a full-blooded bat demon who was, in reality, about 600 years old.

When they walked up to the bar they were greeted with her somewhat high, and seemed to be scolding, voice. Thought it was calm and silky it's own way.

" Sorry, but we're about to have 'Last Call' I think you've gotten here a little late." Said Vocks

Karil was about to say something about the 'High and Mighty' vibe she got off of this woman until Alec spoke.

" If we were here to drink then we would have come earlier Vocks, were here to see Angelus." Said Alec, his voice switching to a monotone.

" Who told you about her, and my name?" asked Vocks as she looked up at the two strangers, her chocolate brown eye's seeming to pierce both of their souls.

" What kind of idiot doesn't know his mother's name and where she works, along with those she works with? Wait, I think that this was a name you were used to me calling you, ' Bat Lady'." Said Alec gaining a playful tone in his voice.

Vock's eyes seemed to grow beyond the size of dinner plates as she stared at Alec.

" Alec…" was all her voice could manage.

" Nice to see your memory hasn't gone since I last saw you Vocks. It' s good to see you again." Said Alec

Vocks couldn't believe it, a kid she hadn't seen since he was four years old was now standing in front of her looking an awesome 6 5" and seemed to have gotten a bit of bulk on him over the years.

The next thing that Alec knew he was being enveloped in a huge bear hug from the 5 6" bat demon, seeming to almost choke the life out of him.

" Damn it's good to see you again, kid. Course I probably can't call you much of a kid anymore. Oh, and I see you've brought someone with you, she your girlfriend?" Said Vocks once she had let go of Alec.

Alec blushed at this and Karil raised a small protest, but Alec still knew that Vocks was only kidding. It however was not the time for idle chitchat.

" It's good to see you again too, Vocks, but the problem is that were short on time so the reunion is going to have to be short. I'm sorry." Said Alec with a bit of sadness in his voice.

" Don't worry about it. I know what's been happening, Angelus sensed it too, she's been preparing for your arrival." Said Vocks.

" Well, let's not keep her waiting."

Vocks led them to the staircase on one end of the bar and unlocked the door to it. Once they reached the top Vocks unlocked the door that led into a small apartment.

A silky voice greeted them once they had entered the room.

" It is good to see you again, my son, Alec."

A\N: Hope this was a good chapter. I'll update again soon, or whenever the wind blows, whichever comes first. R and R.

Devilman666


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

" It's good to see you again, my son, Alec."

" I could say the same thing here, mom."

They had entered the second floor apartment\office of the bar and found it to be quit interesting. There were different pictures of what looked to be Alec and his father years ago, along with other trophies and trinkets from different things. Most were heads and body parts of demons that had been killed over the years.

' So, the bar itself also operates as a demon hunting business, like Devil May Cry.' Thought Karil

The walls and floors were the same as on the first floor. There was a door toward the end of the room that seemed to lead into another apartment, and next to this door was a desk. On the top of this desk were a Dell flat screen computer, a phone, and a pile of paperwork in different piles and mark with different things. What Alec was truly focused on was the occupant of the desk: a woman with honey blonde hair and the same amber eyes as him. She was wearing a pair of blue khaki pants with a long sleeved shirt wrapped around the waist and a black tube top that seemed to bulge out due to her good-sized chest. Her legs were propped onto the desk showing a pair of black Nike sneakers and that her pants came up a bit above her ankles.

" I see you've grown up a bit. You've been eating right, haven't you?"

" Yeah, I have."

" I know why you're here." Said Angelus

" Yeah, Vocks told us. I am sorry I don't have more time to talk to you but we need to know where Dante is."

Angelus only nodded. She looked at Karil, seemingly sizing her up.

" I see you've brought Dante's daughter with you, might I ask why?"

" After not seeing your father for about 8 years and then having someone tell you that they can bring you to him. Don't you think that you would have gone with that person?"

" I see… and here I was thinking she was your girlfriend."

Alec and Karil both stiffened at the comment. Angelus got up from behind the desk and walked right in front of Karil. She stood about 3" taller, an even 6 ft.

" I can see that you radiate with the power of Sparda, this should make finding your father much easier. Come."

With that Angelus led them to another room. This room was separate from the apartment and the office. It had different books of all sorts on the walls, weapons, and a great circle of different archaic symbols in the very center.

"Sit here." Commanded Angelus.

Both Alec and Karil sat cross-legged on the edge of the circle while Angelus brought out a small cauldron filled with some sort of golden colored dust. She poured a small pile of the dust in the center before backing up and placing the cauldron back where it came from.

" What I am going to do" began Angelus as she came back to the center of the circle, " is summon up a vision of the Aura's of everything in this world. Since everyone and everything has a different type of Aura then we should be able to find Dante's rather easily with her here."

She then began to speak in a different tongue. Her voice changed as well. The dust in the middle began to glow with a brilliant light as she raised her hands as if she were raising a box. The dust began to rise up until it was head level with Angelus, then she pushed her hands outward. At that moment the dust became a tornado in the room. It began to blow outward until it engulfed everything.

Karil was freaked by it and began to look around frantically, until she spotted Alec. He had closed his eyes and was now looking calmly forward as it nothing was going on. Karil tried to do the same but couldn't seem to calm herself. She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder: Alec's.

" _You need to calm yourself. There is nothing to fear from this. Simply close your eyes and allow your entire body to relax, concentrate on your breathing." _

She decided to take his advice and was surprised at the result. She could feel every muscle in her body begin to relax and she could feel something different. When she opened her eyes she could see Angelus and Alec engulfed in different types of light. Each one was radiating off of their bodies. She looked at herself to see the same sort of light engulfing her as well.

"_ What you see now" _began Angelus's voice inside of her head. "_Is the aura's of those in this room, each person had a different aura in some way, which is how were going to find Dante. _

With that the view of the room began to shift as it flew for however long. They ended up in some sort of cave in a graveyard. They began to enter the cave, and inside the cave was Dante.

He was standing in his normal devil hunting attire with the Sparda lying beside him. He looked to be asleep with some weird mark on his head. Karil could see his deep red aura waving around him and the sword as well.

Suddenly they were brought back into the room as the tornado ceased and the dust began to fall, suddenly becoming as black as ash.

" What we have just seen is Dante's location. I believe that you can track it now that you have seen the aura, right Alec?" asked Angelus.

" Yes mother."

" Wait, what the hell was that. I mean I know about my father's aura and everything, but why the hell is he asleep with that mark on his head?" yelled Karil.

" That mark is what has been keeping him where his is for the past eight years. It is the mark of the Eternal Sleep ritual. It puts the victim in a state of suspended animation, between death and life. It requires a lot of a person's energy. I do have the herb needed to wake him up." Said Angelus as she walked over to a cabinet.

" Put some of this in his mouth and rub the rest on the mark on his forehead, it should be enough to break the curse on him." She said as she handed Karil an envelope full of some sort of leave and a few ground bits of something.

" Thank you!" yelled Karil as she enveloped Angelus in a bone-crushing hug.

" Your welcome dear." Breathed out the dragon demon.

" Come on Alec, let's go!"

" Alright I'm coming. Wait, I almost forgot."

Before Alec left her walked back over to Angelus and handed her a folded up piece of paper and whispered something in her ear.

" Wear the black dress."

With that he was gone.

**Morton Graveyard**

Alec and Karil had just arrived at the place where Dante was supposed to be.

" Hey, what did your mother mean when she said that you would be able to find this place?"

" Dragon demons, even half dragon demons, can see aura's if trained correctly. The only problem is that I'm not trained well enough to notice the greatest, but smallest, differences in a person's aura. So in order to find someone I have to see what his or her aura looks like before hand. I told you that my eyes give me better sight than any demon." Said Alec, muttering that last part.

" Okay, but one more thing, what was it you gave to your mother before we left?"

" My father's address."

" Why?"

" When my mother left 18 years ago he took a vow that he would be with no other woman. So he hasn't really had sex in over 18 years."

" Well, what's so bad about that?"

" 18 years without sex after being mated to a dragon demon is something that I would think he would nearly die over."

Karil stopped right in front of Alec and looked him square in the eye.

" And what, pray tell, is so great about having sex with a dragon demon?"

Alec then leaned down and put himself about an inch beside her ear. Karil could feel his hot breath tickling her ear.

" Would you like to find out first hand?"

He never saw the hand come up and slap him about twenty feet away.

" Fuckin' Pervert." Said Karil

" It was a joke!"

A\N: Next chapter Dante is awakened and maybe a few other surprises are in store for our heroes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dante

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Karil ran into the cave under the high cliff in order to find her father. Their search had started out normally, that is until a rather large group of Hell Sloths, Lusts, and Greeds chose to come out of nowhere and attack them.

**Flashback**

Alec had just caught up with Karil, after having had the hell slapped out of him and having a rather large and rather red, glowing, mark on his face.  
" You deserved it you fucking pervert." Stated Karil in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

" I've told you again and again it was a joke. Damn, you're too much like your mother. You have to take everything seriously don't you. Shit, it still hurts." Replied Alec while rubbing his sore cheek.

They continued to walk through the graveyard in silence until a shrill cry rang in the air. They both stopped and put their backs toward one another. They looked around in a full circle to see six of the Seven Hells jumping through red portals. Alec drew his swords while Karil drew hers. She had her father's sword the Rebellion and Alec had a twin pair of swords. They were both curved like a katana, but were wider, much wider. They looked like some sort of Persian blade, but longer. They first came out of the grip in a rather thin bit but got wider as they came out, gaining their full width on an a half-arch. The swords had no wrist guard, but the grip itself was in the shape of an outward curved cylinder with some sort of claw on the hilt, as if they could be connected.

Alec struck first, driving his blade into one of the Hells and the slashing back out and slicing off the head of another at the same time. Karil struck one up with the sword and jumped into the air to finish it with a fury of moves. The battlefield began to become littered with the bodies and pieced of their enemies. They both fought the Hells. Alec and Karil both worked in unison, as if they had rehearsed the entire thing. Their blades became simple blurs as demon after demon met its end by their hands. The only problem was this: they were taking too long and there were too many of them. It was as if the ones that fell called to more to its place.

Alec used both of his swords to block two scythes at one point. One meant for him and the other for Karil.

" We've been at this too long. At this rate we're never going to finish. You go find Dante and I'll take care of these guys." Said Alec.

" Are you gonna alright?" asked Karil.

" Yeah" began Alec as he pushed back both of the scythes, " Just GO!"

And so she did, and this is where she ended up.

**End Flashback**

Karil began to walk deeper into the cave. She could see perfectly but began to wonder how much longer it would be until she reached her father. Then her eye caught something: a red spark.

She broke into a full run and ended up stopping right in front of Dante. He looked as he did in the vision in Angelus's office.

She began to tear up at seeing him for the first time. She was about to go up and hug the life out of him, but then she remembered why she was here. She reached into her trench coat pocket and pulled out the envelope Angelus had given her. She opened it to find a leaf and some sort of ground-up substance. She placed whatever it was that was ground up into Dante's mouth, and then began to rub the leaf on his forehead.

" Come on Dad, I know your there, wake up."

The symbol itself began to disappear. It looked like it was absorbed into his head, but it was truly gone. What came next was the blinding light of the curse ending. Dante fell back on his butt with an 'Oomph'.

" Ahh, what the hell did you do to me Virgil?" mumbled Dante.

" Dad…" said Karil softly.

" Huh?"

Dante looked up at this point to meet Karil's excited face. She reached down and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug.

" Wait, Karil?" asked Dante un-assuredly.

" Yeah…" said Karil as she cried on Dante's shoulder.

" Hey, how'd you get so big, and why are you crying, I've only been gone a few hours?" asked Dante.

Karil wasn't real surprised at this. He had been asleep for eight years, and would seem to him like only a few moments.

" Dad, um, it hasn't been a few hours. It's more been eight years." Said Karil.

" What, what do you mean ' eight years'?" asked Dante.

" Listen, someone put a curse on you that made it so you would be in a limbo between alive and dead, in suspended animation. You've been in a deep sleep for roughly eight years now. And hidden in this cave."

" Whoah, wait, if I was hidden and asleep then how did you find me?"

" Alec came by earlier and took me to see his mother, Angelus. She gave us the information we needed to find you along with a way to break the curse." Replied Karil.

" Wait, you mean ' Little Alec'. The kid that Kain brought to me to train, that Alec?" asked Dante.

" Dad, I don't think he's that little anymore." Said Karil, blushing.

" Ahh, so has my little girl gotten a crush on him, and so soon I might add."

" Dad!" yelled Karil.

" Just, kidding."

Karil let out a long sigh before saying, " Come on, we need to get out of here. Alec should have taken care of the demons by now."

" Alright, let's go." Said Dante. Very surprisingly he could move. He stood up and grabbed Sparda, then placed it on his back as they both left the cave.

A\N: I am very, very, very, sorry for the stupidity of this chapter. But I haven't been in much of a mood to update lately, and I'm going to take a vacation from it for a while after updating all of my other stories. I will be back, but I need to find some way to get the creative juices flowing again. Well, Sayonara until then.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Dante and Karil ran out of the cave and back into the moonlit night. They began to run as fast as they could back toward the place where Karil had left Alec, just in case he had gotten in over his head with the amount of demons that had appeared. There was somewhat of a squeak on the ground because of their running on wet grass; it was raining a little while before.

Just as they were making it toward their destination a horde of demons came out of nowhere and blocked them off. Well, they didn't come out of nowhere, they came out above them. When they passed through the portals they would have landed on Dante and Karil, had it not been for their quick action of jumping backward in order to avoid the onslaught. They found themselves about ten feet from the horde of demons.

When Karil looked at her father she could see the look in his eyes meant he was eager and anxious to fight after being asleep for eight years; the only problem was that he was never going to get the chance that night.

Just above them they heard the cry of something else; a power which they had never seen before.

"Flame of Dis!" shouted a voice.

When Dante and Karil looked up they could see what looked like a giant fireball plummeting from the top of the cliff and right down into the center of the demons. When it landed it caused a massive explosion. At first there was no sound heard. Only a blinding light could be seen. After a second or so they heard the deafening boom and accompanying roar and screech of demons as their bodies disintegrated into nothing but ash and sand. When the smoke cleared they could see a crater from where this fireball had landed.

Our heroes were not totally unscathed, but nowhere near as bad off as the demons that had just been annihilated. The worst, even though they were so close, was the small cut on Dante's face from a piece of flying debris. But what freaked them out even more was that there was someone, or more it could be called something, in the crater that had just been created; and it was walking out toward them.

It looked like it had ruby red scales for its skin and armor on. The silver armor covered part of the tops of its clawed feet; it connected to the armor on its shins and knee-caps. It also had armor on the backs of its hand, which, like its leg armor, was connected all the way to the elbow. Its chest armor was fitted to its muscles, but wasn't tight on them. It stretched down to three other armor plates covering his sided from the waist down. It obviously had some sort of back armor. From waist down a little past mid-thigh was a black leather material that covered from one armor plate to the next. On its head it had what looked like an eagle's beak curve to the armor; only going down a bit further than the eagle's beak. It also had a swaying, long, and black scarf wrapped around its neck.

As it was walking toward them it looked like it was sheathing two swords. Karil could recognize them. She also saw and recognized the gun on the customized armor piece on the left side, waist down, and the goldenamber eyes with slits that this creature had. She could see it now: this creature was Alec in his demonic form.

"Not bad. You've gained some skill since I last saw ya kid." Said Dante as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Alec.

"No shit. Training and practice for about 10 years has that sort of advantage." Said Alec, though his voice had changed into a bit more of a gravelydeep echo than the voice he had before.

Alec then stretched back his shoulders a little bit and took in a deep breath. And aura began to surround his body before being reabsorbed into it. Once his transformation back was complete he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Well, I guess Karil was right, you have grown some since I last saw you." said Dante.

Alec only chuckled.

"While I'm glad that you're both happy to see each other, I think that we should head back to Devil May Cry." stated Karil in a matter-of-factly way combined with a "please, can we go now" tone.

"Now that" began Dante, "is the best idea I've ever heard."

**Devil May Cry**

Dante was the first to walk back into his old shop. But the second he did he felt something, or rather someone, latch onto his body with enough force to put a leech to shame 10 times over.

Lady had rushed Dante clear on the other side of the room and now had her arms wrapped around him. He was sure he felt a few of his ribs break in that moment of contact. Dante, on the other hand, was a bit gentler. He simply wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face into her hair.

"Dante…" croaked out. This was slightly muffled due to her having buried her face into Dante's chest.

"Shhh... it's alright. I'm here now. That, at the moment, is all that matters." whispered Dante softly into her ear.

Lady couldn't help but cry even more at the thought of her husband mate returning to her after 8 long years of believing he was dead.

"Okay, I believe I know what's going to happen in a bit. So I need to ask you something. Do you think that you could get some of your stuff and stay over at my place?" whispered Alec to Karil.

"If your thinking what I'm thinking then yeah. Give me a bit and I'll leave with you." replied Karil. She knew what her parents were going to do eventually. And she thanked God that Alec had made her that offer. Albeit she was somewhat concerned about his intentions, she knew overall that she could trust him.

Dante had heard every word of it. An advantage to being half-demon was the superior senses, of course. And he was also glad that Alec had offered Karil that option; because with what he planned on doing to Lady tonight, he knew there was going to be a rather large bit of screaming and anything else that accompanied it going on in that place. (AN: Okay, I know this is somewhat weird, but if you were in the same situation, don't you think you would do the same thing?)

Lady had finally stopped crying into Dante's chest and was now looking over to Alec. She un-wrapped her arms from Dante and walked straight over to him. She stared up at him before speaking.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me. I owe you a large debt."

"I promised I would. And I don't believe there's a point in making a promise if your not going to keep it, right?" replied Alec.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Karil could only smile at this.

While Dante and Lady were conversing once again, and definitely before they had left the room, Alec whispered something into Kairl's ear.

"Make sure when you pack your stuff for about five days. That should give your parents plenty of time to themselves, as well as mine." said Alec.

"Do you really think they'll be at it that long?" asked Karil.

"Well, how long do you think they need then?" replied Alec.

"I'd give it a least a week." answered Karil.

"Good point. Alright, when you get ready meet me outside."

With that Alec left to wait outside for Karil. And she went upstairs to pack her stuff.

About ten minutes later Karil was coming downstairs with two bags: one with ammo and supplies, and the other with changes of clothes and a few other necessities. The only problem was that once she came back down she found her mother sitting on her father's desk with Dante standing in front of her, or more in between her legs whilel they were wrapped around his legs. Dante had his coat off and his vest was unbuttoned. He was also in the process of trying to get Lady's shirt off. And Lady had her hand's in Dante's pants and was squeezing his ass like there was no tomorrow.

Needless to say, all of this was seriously having a huge negative affect on Karil.

"For the love of God, wait till I'm gone to get into that shit!" yelled the enraged twenty-year old.

Dante and Lady both looked and quickly ceased what they were doing. They also took their hands away and put them behind their backs.

"Uh…heh, heh, sorry about that." said Dante.

Karil let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I know you haven't seen each other in 8 years. But for the love of all things holy; do this when I'm gone."

"Alright, alright, we'll…hey wait. What do you mean 'until I'm gone'?" asked Lady.

"Apparently, Alec is letting Karil stay over at his place so that we can have some time to ourselves." replied Dante.

"WHAT! No way is that happening. I am not letting our daughter stay over at his place! Who knows what he could do to her?" yelled Lady.

"Come on, Lady. You and I both know nothing's going to happen. 'sides, if he does try anything then Karil can just kick his ass. Won't you Karil?"

"You bet. If he tries anything then I'll make sure to castrate him." replied Karil

"I don't think you need to go that far, but just rough him up a good bit." said Dante with a bit of worry on his face. He would never hear the end of it from Kain, even though it would be his fault. One thing Dante knew was that Kain really looked forward to having grandchildren one day.

"Alright, but if he tries anything then you won't get a chance to kill him." said Lady.

Karil only nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you two later then." said Karil as she walked out the door.

Dante gave her a "two-finger salute" while Lady waved goodbye.

AN: Okay, I known this is a shorter chapter than you hoped for, but I want to put in more stuff for the next chapter. I'm bringing in some new and old characters in the next chapter, and I want to give a good description of Alec's apartment too, mostly the weapons. I'll update again soon. RandR and I'll be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sword of Bahamut

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.

A\N: Sorry about not updating sooner but with school out my mind has just gone 'plugh' on me, and I just haven't had the wit to write anything. Well, here's a new chapter, but I am sorry to say that after I update my stories I'm going to stop and finish For Whom the Bell Tolls before I start again, just so I can get one thing out of the way before I start on another. Oh, this one starts out in a different P.O.V. This begins with Alec's parents Kain and Angelus reuniting.

Kain walked into his one-story house after having brought in someone else. Since he wasn't a demon like his mate Angelus, he became a bounty-hunter. His goal in life was to go after those who harmed others, and since he couldn't fight the demons he decided to go against humans of that kind. Though he didn't look it he should be in his 70's. He had met Angelus during his time as a soldier stationed in the friendlier parts of Japan during WWII. He had literally bumped into her on shore leave when he was leaving the market there. He had apologized to her after finally regaining his wits upon seeing her. To him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She had the most golden blonde hair with pale yet delicate looking skin and the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Well, the usual exchange between newly the newly met happened and they ended up having something to eat and went their separate ways.

A few days later Kain was in battle and ended up getting wounded badly when he was hit in the leg. He was put into a small hospital and one of the nurses who treated him ended up being Angelus. They hit it off pretty well. About a week later Kain was discharged due to injury. He was originally supposed to be shipped back to the states, but he raised hell in order to stay with her. In the end he fell in love with her and asked her to marry him. She said yes.

A day or so before the wedding Angelus came to him and told him of her history and heritage. How she helped the demon Sparda, of her being a dragon demon, and of her heritage. She believed he would leave him after that, but he did not. He had accepted her as she was and all of these things to him were simply parts that made her who she was. They were wed a few days later and that night Kain took on her life-span and linked his life with hers. Alec was born about thirty years later. Kain had said that he wanted kids, but he wanted them when he had mastered jiu-jitsu and a few other martial arts.

And now here he was. A man who was supposed to be in some retirement home heading into his own house after taking down a large bounty head. Having the ability to live when one is supposed to die had that advantage.

Kain stepped into the house he had moved into soon after his son left him to go to college about 4 years ago. Alec had graduated and moved into another place not too far from there and continued demon hunting. He had begun since his junior year in high school and continued from his university. So, in essence, he was alone. His features had changed little over the years. He still had the same red hair and dark brown eyes from before. But he was now standing at 6' 3 with a good bit of muscle on him, but he showed more muscle than did his son, he wasn't as lanky as Alec.

Angelus had gone out of their lives in order to keep demons from attacking and had left without any way to reach her, but maybe it was for the best. After all she couldn't protect them and every-one else around them at the same time were the demons to attack.

After having a shower and a dinner that consisted of left-over pizza Kain found himself staring at an old picture of Angelus, himself, and Alec not long after Alec had been born. He began to think back on his time where it had been all three of them together.

"Things were much different back then, weren't they?" said a voice from behind him.

Kain turned around ready for anything, or so he thought.

There, standing before him, in a black spaghetti strap dress that came down to the knee with slits in the side from the upper thigh down and a very large V in the chest showing a massive amount of cleavage from her large breasts, was Angelus.

All Kain could do was stare. His voice had been lost and his tongue became lead at the site of the one he loved coming back after 18 years. It was as if God himself had decided to send him the greatest gift ever given to a human before.

Angelus only smiled seductively as she made her way across the room toward Kain. It seemed almost as if she were gliding as she came toward Kain. She stopped right in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her mouth toward his ear before whispering something to him.

"Cat got your tongue, love?" asked Angelus.

Kain still couldn't find the will to say anything. It was as if he was in the middle of one of the many dreams he had about this exact moment. Soon he would wake up.

"This…it…can't be real." muttered out Kain.

Angelus only chuckled into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"And what makes you think that?" asked Angelus.

"The fact that you're here, that you've come back without so much as a word of warning to me, that I'm probably dead asleep on the couch right now." Kain responded.

"Oh really, but I am real. If I weren't then would I be able to do this?"

With that she leaned up and kissed him. It was somewhat of a chaste kiss but Kain felt it. And he knew that no matter how unbelievable it was really her. Kain needed no more incentive. Immediately he deepened the simple kiss and turned Angelus around in order to push her against the wall. All of the longing and wait over the past 18 years finally coming to the surface. Cold fire and bright lightning began to shoot through their bodies as their years of being alone were finally brought to an end.

A\N: You already know where this is going, and I'm not doing a lemon, so now let's switch to our main characters.

**With Alec and Karil**

Karil and Alec made it to his house about thirty minutes after they had left Devil May Cry. Alec lived in a two story house with the same sort of design as Devil May Cry. It had his office, dojo, trophy gallery, and kitchen on the bottom, but it had two bedrooms and a bathroom on the top. It also had a garage connected to it.

Alec and Karil parked their motorcycles in the garage. While Karil was about to ask Alec about where she was going to stay she spotted something in the garage; and brand new looking Ford Mustang GTO 500. It looked exactly like the classic model, only with a few after-market modifications. To her it was one of the most amazing looking things that rode on four wheels.

"Holy shit, how did you get this?" asked Karil as she continued to drool over the car.

"Bought it off of a junk salesman, said it was useless. Guess I proved him wrong. It ended up turning into a project for one of my classes at the university about a year ago. I finally managed to finish it about two months ago. I Re-furbished it with a new 150 cubic inch engine, bucket seats, and the ability to go from 0 to 100 in less than 7 seconds. I also added something secret to it too." replied Alec in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow. Wait, what do you mean you put something secret in it?" asked Karil.

"Not telling. I know it sounds cliché but if I told then it wouldn't be a secret." said Alec.

Karil only pouted at this.

They entered Alec's house through the connecting door in his garage. It led them right into his office. It looked like Angelus' office but it had one difference; the demon trophies in there were only of parts of the demon. Now, you would expect Alec to keep whole demon trophies, but there would have been one problem with that: they would have been way too big to fit into the office. Judging by the simple parts and pieces Karil could tell that these demons were once monster sized creatures.

"Whoah, these trophies are awesome, but are these ones the only types of demons you hunt?" asked Karil.

"Nah, I do have a trophy room next the dojo, but these are just the biggest one's I've hunted. I have to impress the clients with my skills in order to make money, though I'm not really ever sure I know how the hell I manage to drag those big ass things back from the sights I go to." answered Alec.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs and take a much needed shower, so feel free to explore. I only have one rule though; there is a sword in the dojo with a dragon marking on the hilt, do me a favor and please don't touch it. Trust me. Oh, and your bedrooms up on the second floor. It's the second room on your right." said Alec as he walked upstairs to his bathroom.

"Okay." replied Karil.

After a few more seconds of admiring some trophies Karil walked up to the room she was given and stepped in. The room itself only consisted of a dresser, a bed with a night-side table next to it, and an optional make up "center" on the wall opposite the dresser.

'I hope that's just in case of female guests.' thought Karil.

After a few minutes of putting her things in the right places Karil decided to do a bit of looking around. The place wasn't big so there really wasn't much of a chance of her getting lost there.  
After going through the trophy room she entered the dojo. It looked like a normal Japanese dojo, but smaller with different weapons on the walls. There was one that caught her attention though. It drew her to it for some reason.

It was basically a giant katana with flames on the wrist guard (A\N: Basically Ichigo's sword from Bleach), but it also had a dragon on the hilt. It looked like a giant snake sort of dragon that was climbing toward the heavens. It looked amazing.

As said before Karil was drawn to the sword for some reason. And, ignoring Alec's previous warning, she began to walk toward it. She began to examine it closely at first, but then she grabbed the hilt in order to get a good feel of it.

The second it happened she felt a tremendous amount of energy shooting through her like nothing before. It was painful yet unbelievable at the same time. Suddenly voice rang in her head.

_"Who are you that hast chosen to disturb me?" asked the voice._

_ "What, what are you talking about?" asked Karil._

_ "You are not part of this clan, why have you chosen to disturb me, answer now!"_

Karil screamed out as the pain intensified ten-fold. She had never felt anything like it in her life. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt two arms wrap around her. One went over her stomach and the other over her chest. She then heard Alec's voice inside her head.

_ "Grandfather, she did not mean to awaken you, please cease this now." said Alec calmly._

_ "As you wish, but take more care in the future young Spardan, I do not like to be disturbed during my naps." replied the sword. _

And with that the energy ceased flowing and the arms of Alec let her go as he stepped back. Karil was able to let go of the sword and kept backing up until she back right into Alec's chest. She turned around to look at him staring at her with the look of a father who just caught his child with their hand in the cookie jar.  
"I told you not to touch it." said Alec.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't try to but it kind of drew me in." said Karil with her face toward the ground.

"Drew you in, huh, well that's a new one." replied Alec.

"Well it did." shouted Karil at him not believing her.

"What, I do believe you, but it is kind of new. I haven't seen my gramps draw to him before, must like you for some reason." chuckled Alec.

"Wait, what'd you mean when you said 'gramps'?" asked Karil

"Much like your father's sword Sparda that sword contains the spirit, form, essence, and power of my grandfather Bahamut."

A\N: Okay, I know that isn't much but I hope it's enough until I begin again after finally finishing For Whom the Bell Tolls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Alec's family tree

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry (or Xenogears)

"What?" asked Karil.

"That sword contains the spirit, form, and essence of my grandfather; the dragon Bahamut." stated Alec once again.

"Oh, well that explains the voice, but-,"

The reason Karil didn't finish that sentence was because her mind finally registered the fact the Alec had some ugly scars on him. There weren't a great amount of them, but the ones that were there were huge. He had a long one running down his arm, another across his stomach, a few bullet hole and gash sized ones on his other arm, and finally he had a giant cross-shaped scar on that reached from the top of his chest to just above his belly button.

'Whoa, how many fights have he been in if he has scars those size on him?' thought Karil in her head.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." said Alec.

"Huh, what?" questioned Karil after breaking out of her stupor.

"I said I'm going to be right back. I'm going to get a shirt on." stated Alec.

"Why?" asked Karil

"Because I know you don't want to see these." he replied pointing to his upper body.

"Wait, it's not that I don't want to see them, it's just that I was wondering how you got them. Especially the one on your chest." said Karil

"You really want to know?" asked Alec as he stopped at the door to the dojo.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Karil once again.

"Well, these are pretty much the price I pay for going after demons that are so big, but this cross one here is from a human, actually." began Alec, "He was someone I ran into on a mission, said his name was Citing Van Houston. He went to destroy the same demon as me, and we ran into each other. He knew almost instantly that I wasn't human, so he fought me."

"Okay, but still, what did he do to give you that scar?" asked Karil once again.

"He created some attack he called The Seal. It was pretty much a beam in the shape of a cross used to purify demons and obliterate them. Since I'm only half-demon I was able to survive it, but I wasn't able to get out un-scathed. He put a huge hole in my chest, and it hurt like a bitch. But I was lucky enough to have a friend of mine named Siege Dorian help me out of there."

"So, you got that scar when some nut sent a cross shaped beam out at you. Well, I have to say, it's a nice memento, isn't it?" asked Karil as she walked up toward Alec.

"Wait, your not freaked out about it?" asked a surprised Alec.

"No, why, should I be?" asked Karil.

"No, but it's the first time a woman's looked at that and didn't get grossed out by it."

"Oh, well, that's kind of stupid. Anyway, I want to ask, how is it that I didn't sense a demonic presence when I touched that sword?" asked Karil, she said the first part in somewhat of a dismissive manner.

"Well, that probably has to do with the fact that my grandfather was a dragon, not a dragon demon." said Alec as he walked forward and stopped in front of the sword.

"Wait, then how is it that your mother a dragon demon if your grandfather wasn't one?" asked Karil

"Well, pretty much, the only real difference between a dragon demon and a dragon is that a true dragon can't change into human form. This came into a problem when my grandfather fell in love with an elemental demon, or a Sprite, I guess. He couldn't turn human, so he gave up his draconian form and put it into that sword, eventually, after he died, he put his spirit into the sword. My mother was born of a demon and a dragon, thus Dragon Demon, pretty much. She has elemental control as well as a dragon form, so she pretty much has the best of both worlds." informed Alec.

"And what about you?" asked Karil

"I do have two forms I have attained. One is the one you saw earlier, the second one is more like a human\bat sort of mix, a gargoyle if you will. And I also have some elemental control. But the best I can do is something like this."

Alec then walked across the dojo to the place where he had dropped his swords from when he had come in. Karil wondered for a moment why she hadn't seen them before, but didn't take too much stock in it. At that point when he picked up the swords he closed his eyes. Suddenly a sheet of flame surrounded the blades of the swords, flame changed to thunder, from thunder to ice, from ice to water, and from water to wind. It finally calmed down and returned back to its normal look.

"Wow, so you can infuse any element onto your sword. Cool. So, is that what you did earlier when dad and I were being surrounded by demons?" asked Karil.

"Yeah, that's the most I can really do though, anything else is either too advanced, or I can't do it because I'm half-human, but I'd still try it anyway." replied Alec as he walked over and placed the swords back on the wall.

"Now, if you would like we could discuss each other's past, or we could get some rest and head out to find Lucia tomorrow. We're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to face Emaphis soon." said Alec.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Good night." said Karil as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Damn, she's the first woman to actually not be afraid of my scars, hm. I like her already." said Alec to himself.

He then walked over and shut of the lights to the dojo and made his way up to his room.

A\N: sorry for the long update. But with AP classes and my new job I haven't had much of a taste for writing. And I've been a little obsessed with Xenogears lately. Anyway, I'll update again when I get the chance, well, 4-6-4-9.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Meeting Lucia

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Karil woke up earlier that morning than she normally would have. Usually she would simply turn over and try to go back to sleep, but, as always, every time she tried it she still couldn't get into a state of mind that would allow her to fall back asleep. So she did the only thing she could do: she got up.

Once she had gotten out of the shower and taken care of necessary things, such as brushing her teeth and essentials of that nature, she went downstairs to the smell of breakfast. What she found was Alec there. She nearly laughed at the sight of him. He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" and was currently making some pancakes for the two of them.

"That's the first time I've ever seen a man cook." said Karil

Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that. He jumped so badly that he chucked the pan he was currently holding right into the air and almost had pancake batter smack him in the face. Luckily he was quick enough to grab another pan right next to the stove and catch the batter in one pan and the other pan in the other hand.

"Karil, please, don't do that." said Alec once he caught his breath and had put the pan back onto the stove.

Karil couldn't help but laugh. Here he was, a so called "great dragon half-demon", and he got scared when someone walked in on him cooking breakfast.

"Hahaha, you should've seen your face!" shouted Karil as she clutched her stomach laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, it was hilarious, now can we to something more important." replied Alec

"Like what?"

"Breakfast." was his simple reply.

After a few moments Alec served the normal breakfast. Sausage, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and some grits.

"Wow! This actually tastes good." said Karil as she continued to stuff her face.

"You'd be surprised at how well my dad can cook. Taught me everything he knows." said Alec

"I wish my dad could cook. I remember the last time my dad tried to cook. It was for his and my mom's anniversary. He messed up so bad we had to get a new stove and fridge. And I'm really not sure how he did it, but he actually managed to catch a sink full of water on fire."

Alec, who had been drinking milk at the time, laughed. And, as you can guess, it ended up on the other side of the wall.

Karil and Alec both laughed so hard they ended up falling on the floor. After recomposing themselves they went about getting ready for their trip.

One Hour Later

"Are you done yet!" shouted Alec from the downstairs office. He already had his swords, gun, and any potions or mystical "weapons" that they might need on the trip.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses you impatient bastard!" replied Karil. After a few seconds she came down the stairs wearing a pair of leather boots that went up to her knees, along with a pair of tight red leather pants and a rather form fitting black tank-top and red leather trench coat. She wore her guns on her belt and had her sword fastened to her back.

She looked so amazing all Alec could do was simply stair at her from the top of his sunglasses.

'Damn.' was all Alec could think.

"Hey, you can stop drooling anytime you want." said Karil.

"Well, I've got a pretty good reason, I think." replied Alec once he had recomposed himself.

South America

After leaving the house and making their way onto a plane that was being chartered by one of Karil's associates they managed to make it to their destination without any further mishaps, on the way leastways.

Soon after making their way through the village and toward Lucia's home they began to sense the presence of many demons there. Alec immediately grabbed Karil and dragged her with them into the shadows. Karil felt as if she were being pulled into the dark and they came back out again right behind the shadow of the crypts that were under Lucia's house.

After Alec let go Karil let out a yell, "How the hell did you do that!"

"What, you mean when I took you down here?"

"Yes, how the hell did you do that?"

"Oh, well my dad is a master in the arts of jiu-jitsu, so the ability to move in the shadows comes naturally to him and I. The fact that I'm part demon just adds for some interesting tricks."

"Wow, anything else you can do?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff, but nothing that would help us in this situation."

"He's right. Unless you have ze ability to battle all of those demons then you won't be of much use then, will you? Child of Angelus and Child of Dante."

Both Karil and Alec turned to see an old and gray-haired woman standing there in a green cloak. And next to her stood a red-headed woman in a pair of blue-jeans, brown Diesel jacket, pink top, and boots with twin blades in her hands.

"Lucia" was the only thing Karil could say.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Hammer and the Longsword.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. Nor do I own Drakengard (There are a few names in here)

"It's good to see you again Kari, how've you been?" asked Lucia as she stood next to Matier.

"Better than ever now that I've got Dad back." replied Karil

"Yes, I'd heard zat ze son of Sparda was back. It would be nice to see him again, but I fear it may be a few days before I can."

"Yeah, the second he got back-"

"Ladies, can we finish the banter later, we have a horde of demons out there, and I'd like to get this done and go home...please." said Alec, interupting both Karil and Lucia.

"Alright, alright, Pushy. Now, how do you suggest we go about facing these demons?" asked Karil.

"I believe I have ze anzwer you seek, son of Angelus. We have recently found two new weapons down in these catacombs, and I believe that they will be very useful. As you have probably sensed, these are not ordinary demons, these are those that have been merged with some different power and are much stronger than the average one's of their form. Zo I zuggest you take these weapons and use them well." said Matier in her thick french accent.

"Alright, so...where are they?" asked Alec.

"In here." Replied Lucia

Karil and Alec both looked over and spotted a giant steel double-door leading to an old area of the catacombs. As they entered they could see two small columns, each one had a different weapons levitating within each column. One was a rather large hammer. It was a brown color and looked to have four purple dots reaching from the flat end to the curved back. It had spikes going from the top of the back to the front, and had four curved spikes coming out and curving on the flat end of it. The other was a long sword, a very simple one. It was wide, and had a red area in the middle that led from the wrist guard to about 7\8ths of the way toward the top of the sword. Finally, it had a small metal curve reaching from the bottom of the sword toward the wrist-guard.

"Both weapons are meant for a zertain person. You will both need to pick your own weapons and there, only the right wielder will be able to unlock the weapons potential. Each of you must go at the same time, now choose." said Matier.

Both Karil and Alec nodded at each other then began to walk forward. Alec toward the hammer, and Karil toward the sword, but half-way through they switched. Alec grabbed the sword, and Karil the hammer.

"We are the weapons of Caim. We have existed since the B.C era and have been waiting for our respective wielders. If you can pass this test then we shall lend our powers to you." said a voice inside both of their minds at the same time.

At that moment Karil felt an unreal energy course through her body. It reminded her somewhat of the time that she touched Alec's sword. This time, though, it was different. It felt evil, malevolent, and blood thirsty. It changed her.

Once the energy had dissipated, Karil was no longer there. Literally, it seemed as if she had teleported right out into the center of the demons.

"Holy shit that was…… Karil? asked Alec.

"She's gone. I zink she went outside again, but I don't think she is herself." said Lucia.

"Okay…..but what happened. Something seemed different about her, didn't it?"

"Yes, you had better go out and zee." said Matier.

Outside of Matier and Lucia's home

Karil was there. In the center of the demons, yet she wasn't as well. The hammer had possessed her. It had awakened the latent bloodlust and primal side of her. Her Demonic half had taken over and was coming out full force.

"Alright, which one of you bastards wants to die first!" she shouted into the demons.

The demons leaned forward and roared, or more screeched, at her, then began to advance.

The first fell face first into the ground as the hammer pounded down into it. It looked like it had become flat, much like a cartoon character when he is hit with an anvil. The next flew forward, only to fly back as the hammer flew in an arc sideways and slammed into it. However, it did not stop there, she continued to turn in a circle and bring down one demon after another. Her hammer began to move so fast that it began to cut the demons instead of just smashing them. A few of her smashes cut demons in half vertically. She was possessed by power, and she wasn't letting it go to waste.

She could feel the energy from the hammer as she slammed it onto the ground. All around a 20 feet radius small lava currents opened up and swallowed up anything within that area. She was drunk upon her power. It was like a cocaine addiction she couldn't get down from. And she didn't want to.

As she was about to place about another twenty demons back into hell a sword flew out of nowhere and, in a Round-Trip move, slashed more than her targeted amount of demons. She turned around to see Alec walking toward her, his hands outstretched in the after form of his sword throwing. From what Karil could see, he had tapped into his primitive side as well. His pupils had contracted into near-cat like slits now. And his eyes flashed with a type of dark gold, as if the amber had been combined with the black.

The sword came back from above her and nearly removed her head from her body. To say she was pissed would be the least.

'This bastard, how dare he. How dare he come right into the middle of my fight and take away my prey, this man shall pay dearly.' thought Karil.

The demons had been forgotten, well mostly. There were so few left that it really didn't matter for the last few could be eliminated by Lucia, who did just that.

"You, how dare you impede upon my hunt, boy, who do you think you are?" asked Karil. Her voice changed now. It was evil, with a bit of roughness, but it was a velvet one as well.

"I'm bringing you down before you do something stupid." stated Alec, matter-of-factly.

"Try me, half-breed."

He didn't reply. Only disappeared, only to reappear behind Karil, and she only had a moment to react and block his sword before it sliced her in half.

"As I said, I will beat you, and I will keep you from doing something you'll regret later." said Alec once more.

A\N: Okay, I decided to end there for the sake of updating, but, depending on reviews, I want to know. Do you want me to A) Change this in a few days and upload a battle, or B) Make the next chapter an entire battle scene and get as much detail as I can put into there and hopefully get a good chapter?

Tell me in the reviews what you think.

3\6: Okay, I re-did this chapter with a bit more battling in it. I hope it isn't too bad. But I think I've lost my view for battles, it may be, however, that I haven't thought of this story much. But I should be able to get a good one going next time.

Sayonora.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ending the Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry

Karil was thrown back a bit by the previous attack. She skidded somewhat in order to stop. She couldn't believe it. To her Alec was now an impending threat that needed to be dealt with. He had come in and taken her targets away from her, and now was attempting to defeat her. In her mind with its primitive demon side unleashed she only had one thought: This man must die.

Alec, on the other hand, was calm and cool. When this sword had done to him what it did to Karil, it brought out an opposite effect. His emotions were literally gone and he had become cold and calculating. It was as if years of evolution on both the male and female side of the spectrum had simply vanished in a moment. But, enough of the emphasis on that.

"You need to gain control of your anger. I don't want you to do anything stupid." said Alec.

"Or what? You'll beat me?" asked Karil mockingly.

"If I need to, then I will."

Before anyone to blink Alec had shot forward and had placed his sword in a spear motion in order to ram into Karil. She placed the handle of her hammer in front of her in order to block the hit. She pushed him back and brought down her hammer.

Alec dashed to the side in order to dodge the blow. He swept his foot once into under her and brought her feet right out from under her. Then, once she was down, he turned fully and brought his foot down into her stomach. Karil arched her back in pain as the foot dug into her stomach.

However, she didn't let that stop her. She took his leg with her left hand and pushed it up, then, as she was rising once more, she defied the laws of physics by spinning on her heel and tossing Alec roughly 20 yards away. Once he landed she made the jump over to him and landed with her heel first and dug right into his stomach.

He let out and 'Ooomph' of pain before Karil back-flipped off of him and stood there with her hammer on the ground. Alec propelled himself forward and landed on his feet with sword in hand. However, while he was unable to react, Karil ran forward in swung her hammer in a wide and horizontal arc. It broke Alec's arm and cracked a few ribs in the process. He was thrown behind Karil once she had finished the arc of the hammer and was slammed right into the mountain-side.

Karil had begun to run forward to him, however, Lucia ran forward and placed her blades in the ready position in order to keep Karil from going for Alec.

"I'm sorry, Daughter of Dante, but I can't allow you to harm him." said Lucia.

"Get out of my way you red-head bitch. The dragon child dies now." growled Lucia.

"And I suppose you're the one who's going to do it?" said a voice from behind them.

They both looked to see Alec, arm being put back into its place and with a tear in hit jacked from the compound fracture, walking toward them with his sword in his left hand.

"You're in a rage right now. The only reason you have gotten as far as you have is because I haven't been fighting with the full power of this sword. You are fighting while being blinded by rage, thusly, you cannot see, merely fight." said Alec.

"I'll show you rage!" Karil yelled.

She charged at Alec once more, but this time, he had a different plan. He first grabbed her by the throat and brought her down on the ground. Then he put his arm over her stomach and pressed his shoulder into her chest to keep her down. Before she could react, the half-dragon brought his lips down to crash upon her's.

A\N: Okay, I apologize seriously about this cliffhanger and lack of updates on all my stories. These last few weeks have really knocked me off kilter and I'm just now getting my shit together. However, I will try to update my stories, but I can't promise them to be anything good. Just for updates sake. Anyway, read and review. And again I apologize for what has happened. Please, Forgive me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Oni

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, or Onimusha (This is the last time I say this disclaimer, it's getting….old.)

Alec was able to use the distraction in order to use his foot to slide the hammer out of Karil's hands. Originally his plan was to end the kiss there, however, something weird happened: he didn't want to stop. The feel of her soft cherry red lips, the heady sensation, and the warmth generating from her body being so close to his. It made him feel great. Up until Karil came back to her own senses.

Karil herself, while infuriated at first, felt the hammer being kicked out of her hand and soon after was lost in the sensation. The adrenaline still pumping through her body kept logic locked away; she was soon feeling the same things that Alec was. However, she was soon infuriated with him again, why one might ask: This was her first kiss, and he was pretty much stealing it. She had never really had time for boys, even in school. They were either intimidated by her strength and stamina, or were turned off by her tomboyish-ness. So she had dated some guys, however, nothing past kisses on the cheek or anything like that.

Instead of simply pulling away she had a better idea. With Alec, amazingly flexible as he was, having knocked the sword away from her, being in the position he was at the moment, it made it easy for her to get revenge. She simply brought her leg up with as much power as she could. The after effect was as expected.

Alec automatically lifted his head up and let out a simple "Ow."

He then rolled over a few times before planting the sword in the ground and used it as a crutch in order to try and regain his footing.

"Was that REALLY necessary?" asked Alec as he looked over to Karil.

"Not really, but I did enjoy it." replied Karil as she leaned up on her elbows.

"Hah. The part where you kicked me in the nuts, or was it the kiss?" questioned Alec somewhat snidely.

Karil had no reply to this, mainly because she had liked both kicking him and kissing him as well.

"Hn, thought so." said Alec as he managed to stand back up once more.

"Interesting tactic, Child of Angelus, very original." said Matier once she and Lucia had made their way over.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Here, need a hand?" asked Alec to Karil.

"If you ever pull something like that again, I can't be held responsible for my actions." warned Karil once she was back on her feet.

Alec only laughed at that.

Time Skip: A Day Later

After explaining the situation to Lucia they made their way over to Trish's homes in England. Both women had agreed to assist them. Now, they were back. Alec had placed his sword in his dojo while Karil had left hers at her parents place, with a warning of its power and, luckily enough they didn't catch them in an intimate moment. Now they were at Alec's waiting for Alec to think of people to call for help. Though Dante was a famous Demon-Hunter, he never really had that many people to call on. He never really made too many friends that gave him any contact info, just those who helped him on missions then they went their separate ways.

Karil came into the room wearing a thin black tank top with a pair of Spider-man pajama bottoms. She had entered Alec's living room to find him out on the couch wearing a pair of loose black shorts that went down just below his knees. She was able to notice he had a few more scars on him, she also had to admit that shirtless, he did look good, scars and all, but that didn't really matter at the moment.

Karil got an evil idea in her head as she moved closer toward Alec.

"I don't know what amazes me: your fascination with a Marvel comic character, or your gluttony for pranks and scaring the living hell out of me." said Alec as he opened his left eye and looked up at Karil.

"Dammit, how did you know I was coming?" asked Karil poutingly.

"I wasn't asleep. Or more, I wasn't completely asleep."

"Well then, have you thought of the other three people that are going to be helping?"

"Yeah, I have. Their names are Sylvia Trask, Ballasus Cage, and Dorian Yuki."

"Alright, and what experience do they have?"

"Sylvia is a dog demon from China. She's been around for about a millennia. I've met her a few times on a few missions and she's also a friend of my mom. Ballasus, is a half-demon, snake. I ran into him while I was up against a clan of Shadow's. He's pretty powerful and has helped me a few other times. Dorian…"

"What, he's not a demon?" asked Karil as she leaned against the wall opposite of Alec and next to the big screen T.V.

"Well, yes and no. He's part of a clan of Ogre like demons called the Oni. Thousands of years ago the Oni fought demons called Genma. The Genma won and scattered the Oni. Skip to five hundred years later Nobunaga Oda died on the battlefield. However, the Genma brought him back. Around this time he captured Azuchi castle. There Samanosuke Akechi fought the Genma Lord Fortinbras. He won, but Nobunaga took his place. After that Jubei Yagyu, half-oni, took on Nobunaga once more and won. Nobunaga was re-born and was fought by Samanosuke once more; he won, and sealed Nobunaga in his gauntlet."

"Alright, so what does this have to do with Dorian?" interupted Karil impatiently.

"This does take a bit. Just bear with me a little more. Anyway, after Nobunaga his General Hideyoshi Toyotomi, formerly Tokichiro Kinoshta, took over and united Japan under his rule. He recalled the Genma while he was under the control of the Triumvirate, who were aiming to revive their God of Light. However, a Oni member named Hideyasu Yuki, along with a small group of people, Roberto Frois, Ohatsu Oda (Nobunaga's niece), Jubei Akane Yagyu (Granddaughter of the older Jubei Yagyu), and Tenkai Nankobo, formerly Samanosuke Akechi, took on the Triumvirate and won. Now, they won because Hideyasu, then known as Soki the Oni of the Ash, became the Oni God of Darkness and took on their God of Light Fortinbras. However, he sacrificed himself to seal the Omen star, where the God of Light comes from. After everyone went their separate ways, Akane Yagyu went searching for him. She eventually found when she was 19 him in what is now known as Kyoto, eventually they were married. Dorian is a descendant of theirs."

"Ah, so it took all of that just to explain to me who Dorian was?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, the Genma demons can only be ended by the blade of an Oni; we would have no effect on them. Emaphis knows this, that's why he will probably send them after us, which is why we need Dorian."

"Alright alright, after that explanation I agree with you. Now I have one more question: Why did you kiss me back at Lucia's?" asked Karil.

Truth of the matter was that Alec had expected this, but still nothing had prepared him for it. But the best thing he could think to do at the moment was simple: tell the truth.

"Alright, for two reasons: 1.It was a good distraction, and 2. I wanted to."

"Oh, really, well then, why did you want to?"

Alec sighed for a moment before answering.

"Because I like you, as in LIKE you."

"So, you'd like to be my boyfriend, right?"

"Pretty much." said Alec with a bit of a stupid smile on his face.

Before Alec could react Karil had flown over the coffee table and land right on Alec before pushing him back down on the couch.

"I do have to ask, what you are doing?" asked Alec.

"Sleeping with you, of course, isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends living together do?"

"To quote your father: "I love a fast woman."

"I'll smack you for that one later, right now I'm too tired." said Karil, yawning the last part.

"Alright, hold on a second."

Alec then flipped over on his side and brought Karil with him. She then turned with her back facing him before turning her head toward his. She was lost in his eyes for a moment before she leaned her face forward and kissed him. It was something they had both enjoyed, and now Alec didn't have to worry about painful after-effect.

Karil then used Alec's outstretched arm as a pillow while Alec used his other arm to draw a blanket over them before allowing that arm to rest on her stomach, falling asleep soon after.

A\N: Okay…I did like how this chapter went, so Read\Review and ask any question you feel you need to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sylvia

Soon the sun began to illuminate the room as it began to shine on the two lying down on the couch. Karil awoke feeling very warm, and then she remembered why. She looked up to see Alec was still asleep and snoring lightly. Karil only smiled as she lay her head back down on his arm. A few moments later, however, her relaxation was interrupted as she felt the hand on her stomach move up and over her breast she then felt a light squeeze.

"You can remove the hand, or I can remove your arm." said Karil

"As you wish." chuckled Alec. She could practically see the smile on his face.

"You know, anyone else would be dead by now, so don't push your luck with that, you dirty old man." said Karil.

"Dirty yes, old man….far from it. I'm just Openly Perverted." said Alec

"Yeah, well, don't be." replied Karil.

"Alright, I'll refrain. Now come on, we need to head out and get Sylvia and Ballasus. Dorian we should save for last."

"Why?" asked Karil.

"He'll be the hardest to track down. Normally he's like Chuck Norris, you don't find him; he finds you." (A\N: Sorry, couldn't resist.)

"Ah I see. So, how do you plan to find him?" asked Karil.

"We'll worry about that later, come on, we've got a ways to travel. We need to head into Colorado to find Sylvia, and then head back over into Canada, Quebec if I remember where he said he was gonna be last I talked to him. We're heading on a Road Trip. As for Ballasus, all we need to do is give him a call and he'll be there."

"Sounds fun. So, how long should I pack for?"

"About three days. Come on, let's get ready."

Karil was able to get dressed and ready in about 15 minutes, and headed out to the garage to find Alec loading stuff into the Mustang. When she got in she was able to see that this must have had some alteration, it was bigger than she thought it would be.

Alec was wearing a pair of Cargo pants, Vans shoes, and a long sleeve black shirt with a red one over it. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Karil was wearing a pair of sneakers with a pair of loose jeans, along with a short sleeve shirt with an old symbol on it. Archaic, like a sequence of rose thorns. Overall, they were looking very casual.

"Nice car. How much did this cost you?"

" 'Bout 50 Grand all together…wait, hold on a second. I know this is random, but do you have a demonic form yet?" asked Alec as he looked in from the car window.

"Well…no, I don't." said Karil in an ashamed kind of way.

"Alright, hold on a second." said Alec as he went back into the house.

When he walked back out he had a long black case with him and he put it into the back.

"What is that thing?" asked Karil.

"Think of it as a pair of Training wheels. He was able to help me reach my demonic form when I was 9. Though I don't know where my dad found him, or why he decided it would be a good idea to give a nine year old a weapon like that." said Alec as he got into the driver street.

"What kind of weapon?"

"Yours; call it a gift: think about it like your high-school sweet-heart giving you his class ring."

"Alright, but still, what is it?"

"You'll see, we may need it at some point, but I don't know, it's still good to have."

"Why are you being so understanding about this?" asked Karil somewhat sadly as they left the driveway and began down the road.

"It's no big deal. I mean, your dad was only a year or two younger than you when he got his demonic form. It's just a matter of training, and maybe whether or not you need it."

Karil smiled slightly at this.

**Two Days after trip start.**

They hadn't stayed in any hotels. All Alec did was drive, though they had made some stops along the way to stretch their legs and get food, Alec still continued to drive. He was like a machine. Karil, on the other hand, was not. When she needed to sleep she leaned over on Alec's shoulder or climbed into the back seat. It wasn't much, but they didn't really have much of a choice if they wanted to get there within a few days.

On the 2nd day they made into Colorado.

"Karil…Karil…Karil, wake up. We're here."

"Ugh." Karil moaned as she looked up from her position with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on, wait till you see this."

When Karil finally got her vision back all she saw was a dead end road on an endless field. While the field looked un-believable and beautiful, there was nothing there.

"Now, we're here.":

"Where are we?"

"In front of Sylvia's house. Come on, we've got a little farther to go."

Karil was too freaked out by his confidence in the situation to really say anything else; for as they continued to drive toward this field, things began to seem wave-like. Until the entire field was gone and what stood there was a gigantic castle, an Asian one by the look of it, almost as if it had been taken from Ancient Japan or China itself.

Alec drove right near the stone base of the castle before stopping at and entrance. He waited for a few moments before the entrance itself lifted up and he drove further inward. It looked almost like either an old garage, or an underground parkway.

"Come on, we'll head into find Sylvia, she already knows we're coming." said Alec once they had parked the car.

"Alright." said Karil.

Once they had made it to the entrance they were greeted by a bowing servant. He looked middle-aged, brown eyes and hair, and had a little bit of balding, but he was wearing a simple Kimono and Hakama.

"Alec-san, Karil-san, Sylvia-sama is waiting this way." said the butler as he led them through the castle and into a dojo. There was Sylvia.

She stood roughly 5'9, with silver hair down to the small of her back, and four red markings on her cheek. She also had a pair of jade green eyes that seemed to sparkle as much as the stone themselves. She was very fit, but it didn't show too much, skin as pale as the moon itself, with a medium bust. The phrase "Sleek, but deadly" seemed to describe her. However, this was the same way with most of the women Dante came into contact with.

She was currently in the middle of her training, fighting with a blonde man with Amber eyes. He stood about 6'2, tan skin, straight blonde hair, he also seemed to have a very sharp pair of fangs. He was more bulky than Alec, but not by much. He also had a scar his arm, from his shoulder down.  
"Well, seeing as how you're both here, it should kill a few days off of our trip." said Alec.

Both of them stopped mid movement to look over at the two there.

"So, you showed up, I thought you would be too chicken to face an enemy like this." said Ballasus.

"You're forgetting something, I'm pretty much the one organizing this." said Alec, "Anyway, this is Karil Ann Sparda, Dante's daughter and the Key for Emaphis's escape."

"So, this is your girlfriend." said Sylvia.

Karil suddenly got a shade of red.

A\N: Sorry about the short update and the long wait, but school's been a bitch lately. Not to offend, but one suffering under her monthly visitor as well. It's been a total pain in the ass. I'll try to get back to regular updates now that I think I've gotten a good schedule going, but I don't know. To borrow a cliché, my nuts are close to the saw with my senior exit project, so I'm focusing on that. So, I'll try to update again once I get a good chance. So, see ya later.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Inner Demons

Disclaimer: same, adding in Soul Caliber 3

After the introductions had been made Karil and Alec were taken to the guest rooms and were given somewhat of a tour, each was given a small map of the intricate structure. It was as if the entire place was much bigger on the inside than on the outside, as if the laws of reality did not apply…then again they never seemed to really matter in the first place.

Their first thing to do was to take a well needed bath. Each of their room's connected to a hot-spring, and a very relaxing one at that. It was like an expensive spa hot-spring bath with a variety of oils and soaps lining the sides. Karil was the first to enter her own and simply soaked for about 20 minutes before bathing. It was like nothing mattered anymore for that brief period of time and she was simply free to do what she wanted.

"Karil." spoke a voice softly.

Karil looked toward the door to find a shadow on the other side.

"It's Alec. Listen, I need you to meet me in the dojo when you're ready, we have something we need to do." He stated before walking out of the room, probably back to his own.

Karil did not care; she merely continued to soak for a few more minutes then began to wash.

While Alec was walking back to his room he ran into Sylvia walking back from her sparring with Ballasus. She was making her way to her own room when she bumped into Alec; literally. They both fell backward and right onto the floor. Alec flipped forward and back up while Sylvia got up the normal way, she wasn't as much of a show-off person as Alec was.

"Okay, when a demon that has lived as long as you have walks into me something is definitely wrong; care to talk about it?" asked Alec

"Nothing, just a thought that's been bugging me for a while, it was something Ballasus did when he first saw Karil." she replied somewhat worriedly.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" asked Alec with a hint of concern.

"It was a look he had in his eyes for a moment. Some sort of lustful look, I think, but I can't be too sure."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think he'll do anything, besides, I trust him. He's saved me a few times in the past." stated Alec

"Alright, I'll take your word on it." Sylvia ceded.

"Okay. By the way, do you remember the seals you used when Dre went nuts after he was taken over by that demon?" asked Alec

"The Seele Vertrag bestätigen (This should say Soul Bind contract, but something might come up in the grammar), yes, I remember it. Why do you ask?"

"I need the ritual at the ready. I'm going to bring out Karil's inner demon, but I don't know what will happen, or how well it will go for that matter. So I need it to be ready in case something…unexpected happens." answered Alec.

"Okay, I'll get the ritual symbols ready, but how are you going to do it?" questioned Sylvia curiously.

"I'm going to use Zasallamel as a medium into her mind and have him drag it out of the cage."

Sylvia's mouth gaped. "You're going to use that emotionless bastard, what are you thinking?!"  
"Nothing, I'm only doing. Come on, I need you to help me get ready." stated Alec shrugging off her exclamation.

West-Wing Dojo

After about half an hour Alec was ready to help Karil to extract her demon. About ten minutes later Karil walked through the door of the dojo.

"You get lost?" Alec asked casually as he was messing with the black case he had brought with him.

"Yeah, how is this place so big, when it doesn't look that way on the outside?"

"Dimensional technology. We are essentially in another dimension right now, inside the castle." stated Alec matter-of-factly.

Karil let out an O of acknowledgement before looking down to find the symbols on the floor.

"What are those for?" asked Karil curiously.

"Symbols used for sealing. We're going to draw out your inner-demon and, considering your heritage, I don't know how powerful it will be or if it will be "intelligent" or some blood-thirsty beast. And we're also going to use this to do it." answered Alec.

With that Alec drew out a giant scythe roughly five and a half feet, with an intricate design to it. It had a white handle that composed most of the length with a bulbous part at the end and a short chain. The top had the blade in the shape of a vulture neck with golden colored eyes, and three "feather" ends on the other part.

"This scythe holds the spirit of a sage\summoner by the name of Zasallamel, who lived before the time of your grandfather's rebellion. He was imprisoned by a powerful demon into his weapon before he was able to strike it the finishing blow, however he was lost until about 30 years ago on a mission of my mother's and given to my father as an anniversary gift. He found out about what it did from an ancient inscription she told him about and then he gave it to me. But why you give a 10 year old a weapon like this…I don't know what he was thinking. Anyway, sit down in the center and we will begin."

Once Karil had sat down Alec walked over to her…then brought the scythe down. Rather than slicing Karil it seemed to open up a portal right down the middle of her, in front of her. She did not move, as if she were in a catatonic state. Alec placed the chain at the portal as his own mind and spirit were sucked into her body and mindscape.

Karil's Mindscape

Karil was in a white place unlike anything she had seen before. And she couldn't believe it, this must be heaven. And, for that matter, how could Alec have betrayed her like that and why?

"He didn't betray you, young one, and this is not heaven, this is your mindscape."

Karil looked around to find a fully cloaked man in black. He looked to be Indian or middle-eastern in decent with pure white eyes. She could see anything else due to his cloak, but she could tell he also had hair as black as the night itself.

"Actually, this would be more of my "prison", really. Your mindscape is much different, and Alec should be waiting for us there, as he took the straight trip to it. Now, if you would please follow me and take my hand we can begin." stated what she believe was Zasallamel.

When he held out his hand she saw that he was wearing a long sleeved loose robe that reminded her of the Jedi Star-Wars robe, minus the stuff on the belt, and with long loose pants and sandals rather than leather Italian boots. When she took his hand she felt herself being pulled through some sort of watery surface and then found herself in what seemed to be some sort of barren wasteland floating out in the middle of space. Alec was sitting in a leafless and gray tree near a rock formation that was close to their entrance into that world.

Alec yawned once they had come into the world. "You know, you guys take way too long to get over here. I think I was able to catch a few hours of sleep."

"You sorry bastard, why did you do that to me and not warn me?!'" shouted Karil.

"If I had warned you then your mind would have automatically put up defenses to stop the intrusion, albeit weak, they would have caused me to break through them, and that could cause damage. So without those barriers, then we could so this became a hell of a lot easier. Trust me; I make it a point to know what I'm doing when it comes to p- stuff like this."

"Okay…" started Karil, wondering what he was truly about to say.

"So, I'm forgiven?" asked Alec hopefully.

"You wish. I can't believe you would do something like that to me, your girlfriend, your going to be making this up to me for a while." said Karil in an evil way.

"May we begin?" asked Zasallamel.

"Alright, alright." said Alec, mumbling something.

"Very well. Follow me and we will be able to find the portal to your, shall we say, darker side of your mind where your demon lies." began Zasallamel as they started to make their way through the wasteland.

A\N: Okay, I know it's not much and people are probably going to kill me, but I thought this could be a cool beginning to something. So, I guess tell me what you think and give me any suggestions that you have or feel free to ask questions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Scariest Place

Disclaimer: Same.

Alec, Kari, and Zassalamel had mad their way through the portal and were now standing at the beginnings of a ruined city. Rubble and destruction reigned over the scene.

"If we weren't in the deepest depths of your mind, I would probably say you need to do some major cleaning around here." rambled Alec as they entered.

"Your mind probably isn't any better, so I don't wanna hear you saying anything." retorted Karil.

Alec merely let out a small chuckle. As they made their way through the rubble they saw things. Foggy images, each one just a simple object. However, each time they passed one it seemed that Karil did not wish to go any further. Like something was holding her back and keeping her there as they went further and further into the mindscape.

"So, it's true. A person's mind is the scariest place to them." stated Alec on the proof of the matter offhandedly, "But remember, you are in control of your own mind. Something you need to remember, and Zassalamel can vouch for this: you are in control here. Everything we do is based upon what you want to have happen."

"So, I could make all this stuff disappear, even my memories?" she asked.

"No, that can't happen, no matter what the control. But you should count yourself lucky, those that have lived longer have much more, shall we say, horrifying images in their own mind's." said Zassalamel as they continued further.

However an explosion rocked the area. When the travelers looked to the source they saw something coming at them. It looked to be a low-level Hell-Lust, the red suit with "Frilly" feathers giving it away. However, it was about ten times too big to be a normal one. Thinking quickly; and partially for experimentation, Alec took Angelus from its holster. The large handgun let out a thunderously flat crack as the shell traveled, nailing the creature between the eyes. However, it had no effect, merely passing through.

Alec looked toward Karil, only to find her cowering on the ground. Something about this creature frightened her. And it wasn't helping matters that she was the only one who could do something about it. However, there was something Zassalamel could do: hold it off.

"Zassalamel, get over here! I need you to keep that thing off our backs!" shouted Alec.

The man in black nodded before using the building to propel himself onto the head of the creature and began to distract it, delivering a few blows here and there. Meanwhile Alec went to Karil. Kneeling down next to her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Get up, now." he said harshly, "this cowardice is not only un-becoming of you, but this is just a test. Nothing compared to what it will be like when you get to your demon. If you're scared now, you won't be able to make it through here."

"B-b-but how can I go up against that?" she questioned weakly.

"You've forgotten? This is your mind, you are God here. You can control anything you want. Now, are you the granddaughter to the Dark Knight, or some fuckin' scared baby?" reprimanded Alec. This was going nowhere fast, and they needed to get her back on her feet.

It worked, perhaps too well. She did three things in complete succession. First she lost her fear and got angry. Next, she punched Alec in the face and kneed him in the gut. And third, she went after the Hell-Lust.

Finding she had Rebellion on her back she brought it down on the creature's head and ended it right there. She used her "God" status to slice downward and cut the creature of Hell and her memories in half.

She felt better than she ever had before, because she had overcome a fear she had since she was a child. And it finally sunk in: in here she was God. Able to control and create anything she wanted. And right now, she wanted to create a safe or a big rock to drop onto her boyfriend.

When she got back to the others Alec had just gotten back up, only to feel some force push him back against a wall and hold him there. It felt like something out of a Star Wars movies. He strained his head to look and found Karil walking towards him with flames of hell and brimstone behind them. He didn't even have to ask; she was pissed.

"Don't ever do that to me again. Do you have any idea why I was scared?" she asked him.

Before he could reply she explained her fear. "Once, when I was five years old, I was out with my dad and mom when some demons attacked. A Hell-Lust came close to killing me, it looked like a giant, it even had its scythe in the air. It would have made it too, had it not been for my dad saving me from it. If you ever say something like that to me again, I will end you."

"However, you did finally get it through my skull about the mind thing. So, I suppose I should reward you." Bringing him downward a bit to her head level, she brought her lips to his. The soft feel of her lips reminded Alec of clouds, or what he would guess they would be like. A cold fire began to be building up at the base of his spine and climbing higher and higher as he continued to feel her soft lips on his own. At some point her tongue pushed past and into his mouth battling with his own. He could feel her attempting to memorize, tease, and tickle every crevice and point inside of his mouth. It was heaven for him. He knew he couldn't do anything back, so he simply let her have control.

When she pulled back he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"And also, thanks for warning me about the demon here."

"Your welcome, but there's something you have to remember: this demon is you. Albeit darker, possibly, she has control as well, or can, if you allow it to happen." He stated, then pleaded, "Can you let me down now?"

"I don't know, I kind of like having you frozen, almost…" she stopped herself before she could continue.

"What, you didn't finish the thought?" Alec goaded.

"Shut up." she said again. She was about to say something she shouldn't have, and knew it.

"Hm…was it "as if you were strapped to a bed"? Are we having naughty thoughts, Karil? Thinking about an old offer, hm?" he goaded once again.

Her only response was to drop him back onto the ground, hard. She just kept walking after that.

"You know, that's going to get you killed one day. It isn't that good of an idea." said Zassalamel as they caught up to her.

"I know. But it's still fun, besides, she knows I don't mean it. I'm more-so trying to bring her out a bit…or something like that." said Alec.

"Whatever you say, but remember, watch yourself." replied the old summoner.

They continued walking deeper into the city. The deeper they got the more destruction was there, until they came across what looked to be the "town square". There, in the middle of it, was a cage, and in that cage was Karil.

Though, at the same time, it wasn't. Her look was insane and blood-thirsty. She was wearing something like Nevan, a long\flowing dress that really only covered her waist down while her hair covering her breasts. Her eyes were blood-red, and she had two fang marks coming down from her eyes, as well as a few tattoo marks on her body. Mainly forms in runic symbols.

"Wow…" was all Alec could say.

"Don't even think about it." Karil replied curtly.

"What, she is you, albeit an "evil" version of you, but she's still you." defended Alec.

"So if you were in my situation, and I was looking at the demonic version of you, what would you say?" she asked

"Don't know. Probably, nothing. I mean, he's still a part of me, so your basically saying I'm hot." he answered.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"You confront her and let her out of her cage, what happens next may vary." stated Zassalamel.

"So, that's it?"

The summoner nodded.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

With that she walked over to the cage, once she was there she could see the demon that was herself looking at her.

"So, what are you here for?" the demon asked.

"I'm here to let you out, I need your help." she asked.

"So, you want to have control of me?" she asked.

Karil was kind of shocked to hear it. She had never really thought about it that much, I mean, who would think the demon would fear being controlled. However, she really had no intention of controlling it, nor did she really want to fight it.

"No, but I still need your help. I need to get stronger." she replied.

"So, you want me to help you, what do I get in return?" the demon asked.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. That's all I needed to know. I'll help you. And by the way, my name's Kailiena."

"Wait…you don't want anything in return?" Karil asked.

"Not from you. But I know I'll be able to fulfill my blood-lust with all the enemies you fight. As well as killing those who dishonor what it means to be a demon. Your grandfather had the right idea. It's an honor to be a demon, and demons should be honorable. That thing in Hell that killed Mundus, that thing has no honor. So, I'll help you. All you need to do is to open the cage."

Karil did. However, as soon as she did Kailiena rushed forth and stood right in front of her.

"There is one thing, however, that I desire. A night with him." she said as she pointed to Alec.

"No way, I'm not letting you out on him." she stated.

"I didn't mean that. I'm part of you, remember…half of you really. So if you're with him, then so am I. So, get with him soon." she said jokingly.

Karil could only blush. Before she knew what was happening, she felt a pull on her to somewhere. Before she knew it she was back inside the palace in the training room. She felt different somehow, like something had been holding her back, and that limiter was gone now. She felt more powerful than ever. When she looked over she could see Alec placing the scythe back into the case. Before she could thank him, however, Sylvia rushed in carrying a Chinese sword in her hands.

"Alec, we've got a problem. Some Hells have managed to find their way into here. We need to take them out. We've also got someone here who claims he's an "Agent of the Holy God" do you know him?" asked Sylvia.

"Oh dear god…not him." moaned Alec.

"You'll see. Come on, we need to make it back to our rooms and get our weapons. I'll take this back and go with you." said Alec as they ran out of the room and into the palace.

A\N: Okay, sorry about this being short. But I wanted to update fast. So, what do ya think. I'd also like to ask for someone to be a Beta-Reader for me. Review and tell me if you can. Thanks a bunch –Rockreaper.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Holy

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC

A\N: Okay, before I even begin this one, I want everyone to know my lack of updates is because of one thing: Oblivion. Nough said.

Karil had managed to make it back to her room and grab Rebellion, Thor and Loci, along with changing into her usual hunting outfit. She opened her door to see Alec flying backward holding the broadsword in his hand with a Hell-Wrath following him. Drawing his single silver pistol; this was a long double barrel revolver, silver, with a larger chamber. (Picture Vash's gun from Trigun, but with two barrels and not one). Two bullets flew forward right into the Sins head, which caused it to explode into sand and dust. Thrusting himself forward and off the ground he ran to Karil.

"Come on, we need to get to the Keep, that's where Citing is most likely to be." stated Alec.

"Right. So, how do I transform into my demon form?" asked Karil.

"Your asking NOW?"

"Yeah, any problem?"

"No, no ma'am. You just have to kind of dig down into yourself. You've felt something different for a while, haven't you?" asked Alec.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." Ever since the incident Karil had begun to feel some sort of thing "sheet" that used to be a steel wall. So it seemed she just had to break down that barrier.

Running through the maze of the castle they made their way past and through oncoming hordes of demons. Slashing, shooting, and bashing their way through the endless supply was beginning to take a small toll, but nothing they weren't used to yet. They were finally able to make it through to the Keep. What they found there was grotesque. Many of the innocent servants of the castle were slaughtered. Some were hanging on ropes made of their own intestines, while others were held up like meat puppets, crucified with no skin left, others were simply strewn about the ground with entrails hanging out. Karil had to concentrate very hard in order to keep from completely vomiting.

There, in the center of the carnage, stood a man in what looked to be a simple monk's robe. He had short black hair, almost blue, in a simple short cut with a bit jutting out in the front. He had piercing green eyes, and was wearing a sinister smile. He was also almost completely pale.

"Well, it seems the tainted ones have come to see my work upon the Heretics of the Lord." Snidely goaded Citing.

Karil heard, who was pissed beyond thought herself, looked to her right to find her boyfriend growling. She could hear it on him, however, the growling was soon ended when a bright light appeared on his chest.

"Now, we don't want any interference, I'm only here for the girl, and that will be all. You can die here by yourself, abomination."

Karil looked to see a bright light in a cross shape in his shirt.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" screamed Karil

"Though I have no reason to tell you, I feel generous today. The attack is something that I can control, even if it has been so long since I first hit him with it. I can call forth the affects if and when I feel like it. And, considering I would like to be out of this filthy place as soon as possible, I feel it's time to call back the affects and take him out of the equation. So, are you going to come quietly, my dear, or am I going to have to be a bit more…persuasive in my argument?" asked Citing.

"Karil; transform now. Draw him off and break his concentration." wheezed Alec.

Karil nodded to him. She closed her eyes and felt inside her mind. What used to be a steel wall was now, to her, as thin as tissue paper. When she pushed against it, it broke easily. She felt something happening, like someone was peeling away her skin, or she was breaking out from the inside. Her body was consumed in an eerie dark red glow, until it all burst. Rebellion, once more, awoke and opened up for its wielder. Her body sprouted two black angelic wings, her eyes became black as obsidian. Her silver hair elongated until it touched her waist. She became covered in a black cloak from the waist down, and an armored breast-plate over her chest and the other end on her back. She looked like an angel of pure darkness, as if she wasn't tainted by darkness, but all consumed by it. It was beautiful, yet horrifying at the same time.

"So I see the child has found out how to become the monster she is. Well, this does change a few things doesn't it." Lifting his hand into the air he called forth creatures of a holy light. They were angels, but they were much more grotesque, they were fallen angels. "Capture, but do not kill."

Letting out a piercing cry they went after her. She drew Rebellion and jumped from the balcony. Using her new wings she hovered for a moment, after bringing her blade down and shattering the shield wing of the fallen, she pulled it up and sliced the creature in half, letting it slide apart and onto the ground. She then flew toward the other one and stabbed it through the sword arm. Ripping further into the body she tore through the pseudo-arm and sliced off the top head of it.

Folding her wings she came down into the ground and began to battle against the hells that had flooded into the room. Slicing, bobbing, weaving, and maneuvering her blade as if it were herself or another arm she brought down each of them. Sand and blood flew through the room as each Hell Sin was taken apart by her blade. Stabbing the last one through the chest she brought her sword in a horizontal arc and jerked backward, sending the Sin, with it's own momentum, into a wall and nearly split in half.

She suddenly gained a full smirk on her face she looked toward Citing, "Anymore?"

"No, but I think I will take it from here." he said all too calmly.

Suddenly, without time to think, Karil found herself on the ground with Citing over her holding her down and muttering something under his breath. Karil then felt as if her entire body were some sort of weight. Also, her demon form and dissipated, at this point she was helpless.

"Hm. Seems he never bothered to tell you of the spell I know. Well, I think I can have a little fun while he's here, you should feel lucky. Not many get the chance to spend time with a true agent of God." Before he could do anything, however, a roar was heard.

Looking up she saw Alec, but it wasn't him. A ruby gargoyle creature was standing before them, it's wings unfurled and held taught. It had black hair between four horns, two bigger and one smaller. Its claws clashing, with slits for pupils. Kneeling on it's estranged legs and feet he grabbed Citing by the throat. For some reason nothing seemed to work when Citing tried spells against it.

"No more." were the only two words that the creature said in a deep and gravely voice before it brought it's hand up to Citings head. Bring his hand down he pushed through the throat, grabbing onto something, he yanked outward. He pulled out Citing's spine out. Though he was still alive, Alec could see it.

"Hm. You deserve worse. You are a pitiful excuse for a human being, and a religious fool. May you burn in hell forever." The last thing Citing saw was Alec's hand on his head, then felt some sort of pressure, before it ended. Alec crushed Citing's skull. Blood and brain matter crawled down his hand and fell to the ground, then he let go and Citing's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Looking down to Karil he kneeled before her. Using his clean hand he brought it to her cheek.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she said nervously. This new form of Alec's honestly scared her, it was too fierce. Alec could sense this.

"Sorry, I'll go ahead and leave. Every time I enter this form I can't go back to normal for a couple of hours." Getting up to head out he felt a hand grab his arm and hold him back.

"Wait. Don't." she said hoarsely.

Alec looked at her for a moment to make sure he heard right.

"Alright. I'll stay. Here, that spell should be gone by now."

Grabbing his clawed hand Karil was helped to stand. Without thinking, she hugged him tightly. She was now a few heads shorter and only came to mid-chest. "Thank you."

"No problem." His voice rumbled through his chest, "Come on, we've got to find Sylvia."

A\N: Okay, I know this is short, but I haven't been focusing much on writing. I'm not to particularly happy with this chapter, though, and I really want people's opinion on it. I also, strongly need, a beta reader. If anyone can, please say so in a review. Thanks a bunch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: No title

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC

Sylvia and Ballasus were fairing much better than the other two. Then again, they didn't have to deal with an obsessed Priest with lecherous intentions and a good bit of power behind him. However, once their leader had been killed then the main "anchor" that tied them to the real world was gone, leaving them as dust in the wind. Taking a look around both demons found themselves in mid-swing when their opponents suddenly vanished, leaving them to fall, somewhat comically, onto the ground.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Ballasus

"From what I can gather, it seems that they destroyed the anchor…or released some sort of powerful spell. Wait…what is that?"  
From around the corner of the hall came Karil and Alec. Karil first followed by the giant form of Alec following closely behind.

"Holy Hell!! Alec, man, is that you?" asked Ballasus

"Um-hm. I don't know why but I can never change out of this more bestial form for a few hours after it happens. Besides, I only use it when I really feel the need to." stated Alec in his gravely voice.

Sylvia let her Chinese broadsword down before taking a deep breath of relief. "Since it seems you guys have no-where to go for the night, you can go ahead and stay here. We'll leave in a day or two to meet your parents while you go and find…who'd you say again?"

"I believe the phrase you once used was 'Tall, dark, and godly'?" goaded Alec.

Her could be no brighter shade of red than that which adorned Sylvia's cheeks. Alec only chuckled.

"Wait…oh, I see." Karil laughed.

"Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she shouted. They both did, but still had to restrain their snickering.

"Alright, alright, come on. Let's make sure nothing got too badly damaged in the attack." said Alec before walking past the others, with Karil trying to keep up with his gargantuan strides.

'Hm…I wonder what she sees in him. Lucky son of a bitch.' thought Ballasus to himself.

Karil followed Alec into her room before he closed the door behind them and fell onto the ground. While Karil looked she found that nothing had been damaged or even out of place really. For that she was glad, she didn't want to have to deal with cleaning up on top of destroying.

"I'm sorry." she heard a voice say. Looking over she found Alec looking up at her with pure sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.  
"For how I killed him, right in front of you, and for letting him get that far before doing so." he said.

He had already apologized for it, but she knew he felt as if he had failed her. He was too hard on himself sometimes, she thought.

Trailing across the room she reached him and encircled her arms around his neck, then sat in his lap. By reaction his enormous scaly hands kept her up.

"Look, you've apologized enough. You did what you had to do and made him pay, and did he do anything to me? No, I was just shaken up, nothing more. Now stop moping and get it together." she said while laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hn…sor-"

"Don't even start apologizing to apologizing…okay?"

Alec only chuckled at that one. Alec felt Karil move around for a moment and forced himself down.

"Wait…was that what I think it was? Is this cocky dragon half-demon ticklish? Hm…well, I can't let this slide now can I?" said Karil evilly. Reaching down to his gut she began moving her hands over it, causing his muscles to jerk and move. He couldn't help it as he began to burst out laughing. It also didn't help that he had a smooth belly in this transformation as that caused better movement and was really more comfortable on the fingers.

Alec was laughing and trying to get her off but she was like a monkey combined with a leech. So, he finally just gave up. After a while she just got bored and sat down on him. Considering his larger size, that wasn't too hard.

"Well, that was fun. But tell me, why this form?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, couldn't you have used the other form?"

"Yeah, but I lost control."

"Ahhhhh…I see. Well, I'm kinda glad you did. Otherwise, well…you get the idea."

"Umhm. Alright, I'm gonna go get some sleep, and we'll find Dorian tomorrow."

"No, you're not. You're staying here with me, besides, you're too warm to leave right now." She said.

"As the lady wishes."

With that Karil layed herself across Alec and promptly fell asleep.

A\N: Okay, this chapter sucks. But, pardon my language, I'm fucked with writing right now. I CANNOT, I repeat, CANNOT, think of anything to do with my stories, and I don't know why. So, I will continue to do my best with stories, but otherwise this shortness of the chapter I can't do anything. My apologies, and I appreciate your support.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Like Chuck Norris

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC

Karil awoke to find herself on the bed, but with the most awkward sight she had ever seen. As she woke up she noticed Alec leaving the room, however, she noticed something important about the situation. Since he had changed back into his human form it seemed that he had lost his clothing when he transformed, therefore, she was treated to the sight of his muscled backside as he left the room. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she decided to keep quiet about the whole thing, but there was something inside of her, some perverted part of her she believed, that couldn't help but think one thing: "DAMN!"

Alec, on the other hand, was trying his best to make it through the house being stark naked. Since Sylvia liked to keep the place so damn lighted he couldn't seem to find a spot with which to be able to use the shadows and transport himself away from there. So, making his way as fast as possible through the building to his own room, however, he wasn't fast enough. He ran into a few of the maids on the way. Needless to say they were rather embarrassed, but rather than show any reaction he simply walked on as if nothing was happening, not that it wasn't an ego boost to see they saw him as so hot. However, there were a few cases where he could sense fear in them, but the fear had something else to it. The aura they dissipated seemed not so much in fear of his looks, but fear mixed with lust. He could only conclude a small portion of what they were thinking, but all in all, he didn't really want to go down that road.

After about 20 minutes Alec was back out in a simple pair of loose jeans, sneakers, a tight black shirt with the words "White boy" and a rooster on it, with a leather jacket. He didn't grab his duffle bag as it seemed he wouldn't have to go far. He met Karil on the way out. She was wearing a pair of semi-loose jeans, a No Fear shirt, and a denim jacket. She looked it him kind of funny for a second.

"Aren't we leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, but not far enough to pack. Remember what I said about him: He's like Chuck Norris, you don't find him, he finds you. That and the fact that his only two speeds are walk and kill."

"Rrrrriggggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttt…okay, so, where are we going?" asked Karil.

"There's a town not too far away, they've already been attacked, or are going to be attacked soon if our battle is any indication. So I'm guessing if he senses we're down there he should be there. Or at least after a bit of us down there then he should be there."

"Okay…sooo…can I use my new form?" asked Karil sweetly. This caused Alec to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well, you seem to know a lot about it, same with my dad and his Devil Trigger, so, do you know if I'm able to use it now?"

"I can't tell. You're the only one who knows if you have the energy to pull it off. I would say, for now, only use it if you know for sure you can keep it up for while or if you are in a dire situation. Unless of course you are a master of what you pull off once like your old man."

"What'cha mean?"

"Well…come on. I'll explain as we're walking. Your father, I don't know how, was able to pretty much master the demonic form from the first time he tried it and was able to keep going longer and longer the more he used it…that's not how it works most of the time. I had to train and practices to not only get myself under control but to keep the transformation up longer and longer each time, through meditation and experience. I believe the word prodigy comes to mind."

"So, you think I fall into the same boat." She asked as they made their way through the maze of the house.

"Probably, there's only one guess I can offer: your family power is legendary, to the point where Demon lords weep in fear of the name Sparda, hell, even the devil himself has begun to see the fear in the name. However, it seems your power is completely under yours and your family's control as a sort of genetic trait. So it seems not only are you guys Gods among devils and even powerful within the heavens themselves, but you're power is not only under your control, but can allow no harm to come to you or your family. It makes me kinda jealous." Admitted Alec somewhat shamefully.

"I can understand why." stated Karil. She was awed by his description, she could never see herself or anyone in her family on her father's bloodline being so damn powerful, to be considered a God among devils and to be recognized by those in the heavens…it was a bit hard to swallow at first.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. You'll probably have a sort of instinct telling you when you need to change and how, or something like that. Hopefully we won't run into anything big or powerful enough to make you need to change. Now hop on, we're here."

Karil finally notice that they had walked to the balcony of the castle. It was something she really wasn't expecting to see at the moment, she was standing probably 300 ft. up from the ground.

"Wait, what do you mean 'hop on'?"

"I'm going to piggy back you down there so that we can get there sooner and we won't have to worry about much traffic or anything like that. Now, come on." said Alec. Karil grumbled a bit before hopping onto his back, she had to adjust a bit in order to avoid his sword. Even though it was in a scabbard, it would still annoy the hell out of her to rub it against her thigh.

Karil felt like she was flying as Alec jumped down from the balcony. As soon as his feet hit the ground he was off, making his way like a shadowy bullet though the forest itself. It seemed as if his feet never touched the ground once he left it. He moved with a speed like she had never seen before.

"My god, your dad did good at teaching you nin-jutsu and martial arts…how fast can you go?"

"Little bit faster than this, but only for a short amount of time. I've got a gravity seal on my clothes that helps to weigh me down some and build up my muscle and speed. I can put one on you if you'd like, and teach you how to take it off as well."

"That'd be nice, but tell me, how fast do you move without it?"

"You know…I have no idea." And that ended their conversation.

They were able to make it to the city in record time, only to find desolation and destruction upon their arrival. Fires, rubble, demons, and some dead bodies were everywhere. It was like a repeat of what happened in the mansion before. Karil could hear Alec growling again, but this time he actually let out a roar. She herself couldn't figure it out, but the next thing she knew she had her feet planted on the ground and Alec was in front of her, transformed into human like form, and letting out an almost inhuman roar at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the clearing of the city was filled with Hell Spawns. Alec grabbed his sword and rushed forth slashing wildly into their army, and beginning to thin their first wave's ranks. Karil reached into her mind and felt herself fall into her demon form. Pulling Rebellion from her back she flew forward and began slashing at the Hell Spawn. She couldn't believe how easy it was now, each of these weak and pitiful creatures began to fall at her feet, offering her no game whatsoever.

'My god, why is it that none of these little bastards can offer me any form of a challenge?' she asked herself.

'Maybe because you're an all powerful angelic demon who's hell bent on destruction of demons themselves. Or the fact that you're the descendant of Sparda.' said a voice in her head.

'What the...who are you?"

'I'm your inner demon, a sort of second personality that you have inside of your head now. It seems that the method that Alec used allowed me to communicate with you mentally. Unlike your father, who had his demon side released, it is still blocked his communications with it. You fully accepted me and made me a part of you.'

'Okay, so tell me, do you think any of these guys can pose a challenge to me?'

'Eventually, some might come that will.'

Sand and blood flew everywhere as the two combatants began to get straight into the fight. They thought of nothing else, only the pure rage and bloodthirsty feel of full combat. However, their lust for combat wasn't sated, as their enemies were not able fully see their combat skills. They were too damn weak. They went through demon after demon, only to find that none of them became any stronger, only the same weak bastards from before. However, the problem came when there were a few new demons that came that Karil had never seen before. They looked like zombie samurai or something along those lines. There were also some tall, lanky, and dark samurai with gigantic katanas coming toward them. Karil took the opportunity to try and slash them, but something strange happened, her sword passed right through.

"Karil, we can't do anything, these are the Genma!" shouted Alec.

"You know, it would help if you weren't too lazy to call me here instead of causing trouble." Spoke a new voice. When they looked over they saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair standing at about 6'3 near where they had entered the clearing. He looked like a combination of a Japanese and American. He was wearing a weird combination of clothing that made him look like a cross between a samurai and a modern person with a gigantic broadsword on his back. It was a simple design, blue and straight almost like giant katana, but only with a sakura peddle design on the sides running down. It also had a few roped down near the handle woven into the blade, and it looked like the beginning of a Sakura tree. He was also wearing a pair of weird leather sandal shoes, loose black pants that looked parachute until they reached into the shin guard. He wore no chest plate, but a chain mail like suit, and was wearing a short armored kind of jacket with the symbol for ash on the back. It was black with flames coming up from the bottom tail.

"Last time I tried that you ran off without saying anything. Any time I need you for help you end up coming when I'm fighting these bastards you pain in the ass." growled Alec.

"Heh…I suppose so. Come on you two, take these and put them on, then you'll be able to fight with me." He stated before handing them two bracelets to slip onto their right hands, "Here, these things will allow you fight the Genma, temporarily at least."

Both bracelets looked like they were made of black pearls with gaping mouth skulls in the very center of them made of a gray ivory. Both slipped them onto their right hands and began to fight on once more.

Their blades began to run red with the blood of the demons, and chunks of flesh could be found hanging to the blades themselves. Finally, their blades had the desired affect. Their blades were able to cleave down through the onslaught of Genma demons. As each one fell they began to see small balls of light start to float around. Only to find them being sucked into Dorian's hand, which held a weird symbol on his palm. After a few moments the demon onslaught was completely annihilated. Something, however, didn't strike them as right.

"That was too easy." Said a now human Alec.

"I agree. Where do you think that they're going to next." Asked Dorian.

"Oh shit….SYLVIA!!!" shouted Karil.

Dorian looked at her for a moment, before bolting toward the castle. Alec had never seen anyone move that fast that was human. And he could guess what he was thinking.

"Hop on, we've gotta get there soon. I can only imagine what he's gonna do to whoever hurts her."

"Wow…how much does he like her."

"He doesn't. He's in love with her."

A\N: okay, sorry to have such a short chapter on here, but I've been somewhat lazy as of late and also work and classes have gotten in my way. However, I should be able to get back on schedule, but what I really desire and honestly need right now are reviews from you my good readers. I need to know where I'm going, if it's good and if I should change it or not if I can. These reviews keep me updating regularly. Anyways, peace out.


End file.
